Too School for Cool
by TaintedBloodRose
Summary: Yugi and his friends perfectly fine being unpopular and ignored at school. He hates the popular crowd,especially their leader,the egotistical Yami Sennen. But what happens when the populars get interested in the four losers.Better sum inside. Y/Y S/J B/R YM/M R&R
1. Popularity Contest

**HI!**

**I'm so excited about this. My first Yu Gi Oh fanfic.**

**Summary-**

**Yugi, Joey, Ryou and Malik are the losers of Domino High, always being overlooked by everyone and they liked it just like that. They refuse to pretend to be people they aren't and they would rather be nobodies, then change themselves. They also dislike the 4 rulers of Domino High, the most popular and hotest guys, Seto Kaiba, Bakura Tozokuo, Mariku Nakamura and Yami Sennen. But it seems like the 4 kings are interested in our 4 favourite losers.**

**Seto and Joey do nothing but bicker and insult eachother, but what happens when they start to get to know each other better and start to get along.**

**Malik was always quiet and reserved, will he be able to handle crazy and mischevious Mariku, and will Mariku be able to get the closed off and stoic Malik to open up. He makes it his mission to try but what happens when he starts developing deeper feelings.**

**Bakura is feared in the halls of Domino High and he's used to people cowering in fear at the sight of him, but what happens when Ryou seems to not only not fear him, but also want to be his friend?**

**Yugi hates the egotistical and smug Yami with a passion. He wants to go through the rest of high school without even speaking to Yugi, but his plan fails when they are made partners for a major project. Meanwhile Yami couldn't have been more thrilled to get Yugi as a partner.**

**This isn't a typical Yami x Yugi story, about how yugi falls for yami at first sight and they fall in love blah blah blah. My story is longer and involves longer and more chapters and it won't be one moment they hate eachother and then in the next chapter they are madly in love.**

**So to recap if you didn't get it this story will contain **

**Puzzleshipping**

**Bronzeshipping**

**Tendershipping **

**Puppyshipping**

**If you don't like any of these pairings then this isn't a story for you, since these pairings are major and I mean major. Some chapters will focus solely one one of these pairs if not all of them. but if you like them please read on. :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh!**

**Warnings- Swearing and maybe some offensive language, so I sincerly hope I don't offend anyone.**

**Now without further ado cahpter 1!**

**Hope you enjoy ! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Too School for Cool<strong>

**Chapter 1- Popularity Contest**

The sun was just beginning to rise, the dim light washing over the city known as Domino. As the sun rose higher and higher into the sky, its light illuminated the various tall buildings, skyscrapers and houses, warming up the chilly air of the night, signalling that it was time for everyone to awaken from their deep slumbers and begin their new day.

Rays of sunshine peaked in through the cracks of blinds, illuminating what looked like a 16 year olds bedroom.

Dark purple walls covered with layers of posters of various deck monsters, against one wall stood a large book shelf, one shelf was the home of a large array of books, varying form thickness and the one right beneath it was proudly displaying a prized collection of various old knick knacks imported from Egypt, all very ancient and holding millions years of history within them. At the very left corner of the square shaped room was a desk, neatly organized, pens and pencils all neatly arranged in a row, with crisp white lined sheets of paper ready to be used whenever needed to be used. Hanging from the chair was a back book bag, all packed and ready to go.

And in the furthest right corner of the room lay twin sized bed. On that bed was a purple quilt, covering a small lump curled into a ball.

The bundle was rhythmically rising and falling, gentle breaths and light snores could be heard coming from it, signifying that whoever was under the covers was obviously alive and peacefully asleep.

Well they were asleep until-

"Yugi wake up, it's time for school", called an old gruff voice from behind the door.

The lump on the bed shifted slightly, the sound of rustling loud in the quiet room. Then with a loud, tired and annoyed groan, the lump jerked up to reveal a fair skinned boy, with frazzled blonde bangs, and black hair with amethyst tips, all messed up, looking like an overdone afro. The boys pale hands came up to rub his round childlike face, trying to wake himself up, fists rubbing over his incredibly large and beautiful shinning amethyst eyes.

"Okay Grandpa I'm up", the boy known as Yugi called down, in attempt to signify to his grandfather that he was indeed awake and that hid grandpa didn't need to wake him up. He shuddered slightly remembering the freezing cold bucket shower in bed he had courtesy of his grandpa because he was too stubborn to get up.

Sighing, Yugi kicked off his quilt and swung his legs to the other side of the bed, feeling chills as his bare feet hit the cold floor.

He then rose to his full height, which wasn't that tall really. Many peoples' guess at first glance was that he was probably around 12-14 years old, which really annoyed him to no end. He was 16, turning 17 in July, though his small height, slim figure and childlike face with his wide innocent eyes did nothing but add to their impression of him, he thought annoyed as he ran a hand through his soft hair, groggily making his way to the other side of the room towards his closet.

He slid the closet door open with a loud creak, the loud piercing noise awakening his senses slightly. He quickly discarded his pyjama on the floor (an oversized t shirt and black boxers) and slipped into his high school uniform, proceeding to grab his brush and began to run it through his hair in attempt to calm his crazy hairdo.

When he was done he stood in his full length mirror to evaluate his appearance. His unruly hair was now styled in a star shaped way, blonde bangs framing his face, and the tips of the points of his hair were accented with light amethyst hairs. He was dresses in a regular white t shirt with dark blue pants, and a matching dark blue jacket with a high collar on top. Of course he had added his own personal touch to his uniform by adding on a black leather belt, hanging from his waist along with a buckle necklace securely fastened around his neck.

High school, he thought distastefully as he grabbed his black bag from the chair, exiting his room, making his way down the stairs towards the kitchen.

He hated that place. It was the stupidest and dumbest waste of time in his life. Now it wasn't all the education that got on his nerves like it did for most people. No, he actually enjoyed learning. He was an average student but he always had a fascination for learning new things.

It was the student body within that school and what they stood for that irked him to no end.

In his opinion, high school was a nothing more than a bunch of stuck up, stereotypical teenagers, all gathered together in one building, getting caught up in the latest trends, imitating the actions of others to get noticed. It was like monkey see monkey do, but that was a tad bit too insulting.

After all, monkeys were more intelligent than that he thought with a smirk.

All in all it was nothing more than a huge popularity contest.

There were those who were at the top of the popularity ladder, the group of carefully selected students, with a perfect body and almost godlike beauty, ruling the school with an iron fist choosing who was cool and who was drool.

Next were all of their little lapdogs, various girls and guys trying way too hard to get noticed. How did they do that?

By changing who they are and how they act just to get included, to feel like they belong and ruining other's lives through ridicule and bullying.

People lie; pretend to be someone that they aren't, just for the sake of being accepted, he learned that the hard way.

The sense of belonging, not wanting to feel left out, being excluded from the group, that's what everyone craves.

And to keep their position of 'authority', they need to protect it by putting down anyone who stands in their way, and crushing them like an insignificant bug.

They made sure to make others around them feel so bad about themselves so that they're no longer a threat in contaminating the species of 'perfect' individuals who think of themselves as a whole other race of organisms, most if not all, not even knowing what that word means.

Though Yugi found that to be very stupid.

He wasn't like all those other fakes, hiding behind a mess of makeup or behind a made up personality for the sake of acceptance.

No, he believed that everyone should just be who they are, say what they mean, think how they want to think, but of course, thinking this way in high school, already made him a part of the outcast group.

Not that he minded though, he'd rather be an outcast then some stuck up snob, pretending to like a certain type of music that would make him want to stab his ears with pencils, or dress in a certain way that he would never want to.

He was himself and that suited him just fine, though it didn't sit right with all his classmates and peers. They thought of him as the so called freak, the weird kid who didn't know what was in, the loser for not having this or that. To him it wasn't much of a problem though, he had his friends, and that was all that he needed to get through the tortures that everyone calls high school.

He thought as he entered the kitchen, the delicious aromas of his grandfather's cooking invading his nose, making his mouth water and his stomach growl.

He looked around the kitchen for the source of that smell. It was a bright room because of all the light shinning in through the window on his left, and all the light orange Wooden cabinets and light orange walls. He smiled as he saw the gourmet breakfast that his grandfather had prepared for him, a large cheese omelette, accompanied with two slices of buttered toast and a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice.

"Well good morning to you my boy", he heard a cheerful, old voice say, the same one who had given him his wake up call earlier.

Sitting down at the table, Yugi turned his head, a bright smile plastered on his face as he faced Solomon Mutou, his grandfather, cooking in front of the stainless steel stove, situated between the silver fridge and light orange counter top. He was wearing his regular pair of bluish green overalls with a long sleeved white collared shirt. His old wrinkled face was beaming with happiness, a wide smile on his lips, his chin sporting a bushy grey beard along with a little grey moustache right under his nose, his bangs seemed to have a strange fringe to them (which was probably where Yugi inherited his strange hair style from) and his wide amethyst eyes twinkling with joy as well as knowledge that a man as old and wise as he could know.

"Morning to you to grandpa", Yugi greeted cheerfully and then with no hesitation he quickly grabbed his fork, scooped some of the omelette up with it and brought it to his mouth where he felt the cheese melt on his tongue, savouring the taste of his grandpa's fine cooking skills.

"What time do you need to be at the airport today?" he asked his grandpa before taking a bite of the toast, feeling some crumbs on his cheeks but choosing to ignore them.

His grandfather sighed and responded with a "well, the plane is leaving at 6 pm so Arthur will probably pick me up around 5, and from there we'll board the plane to Egypt. I can't wait, apparently the discovered a new tomb and wanted us to be the first to study it before removing anything", his grandfather said, his voice littered with the same excitement a child's would hold right before opening presents under a Christmas tree.

Yugi had to smile at that. His grandfather loved his job, it brought him the most joy in his life, well it was second to his friends and family but it still brought him a wave of excitement and joy whenever he heard that there was something new discovered. Solomon Mutou was a very famous and well known archaeologist, and he prided himself in that. Even though he was already retired from that job, no working comfortable at home managing the game shop that was right underneath their home, he still made it a priority to visit various digging sights whenever he was called and share his knowledge and expertise with anyone who needed it.

"But" he continued "I'll be back before tomorrow so you won't be home alone to long Yugi".

Yugi just rolled his eyes, already finished with the toast ad omelette; he grabbed the glass of orange liquid and drank it all down.

Like he said, the only thing to actually keep Solomon away from a site long enough was his family.

"Don't worry grandpa take all the time you need".

Solomon smiled at his beloved grandson.

"By the way, did Yuki tell you when she'll be able to visit".

Yugi smiled brightly at the mention of his little sister, Yuki Mutou. She was 14 years old, and she was studying at a music academy in America to become a singer. He missed his sister dearly, but he would never want to keep her from her dreams. She was extremely talented, and really had a chance to make it, he thought with pride. At first she seemed hesitant to go because of their shortage on money, but now that she got in, she was working her butt off to make sure that that money never goes to waste.

"Ya she e-mailed saying that everything's fine and that me that she'll be coming near summer break", he responded and watched as his grandfathers face broke into a large warm grin.

"Well that's good, I'm happy for her, and can't wait to see her. You better leave soon, I'm sure Joey will be waiting for you by now".

"Ya I guess you're right", Yugi said with a sigh, "Bye grandpa".

He called as he stepped out of the kitchen and made his way down the corridor to the large wooden mahogany door. Frowning as he slipped into his shoes. A new day, great joy, he thought sarcastically as he opened the door and stepped outside.

"Bye Yugi have a good day" he faintly heard his grandfather call to him.

Sighing, he carefully adjusted the back pack on his back, and started to walk in a familiar route. His black boots making a slight tap tap tap sound on the concrete sidewalk as he passed by various homes, smiling and waving at all his neighbours who were getting caught up in their morning routines.

He said good morning to his next door neighbour, Mrs. Campoli, a kind elderly woman with grey stands of hair up in curlers, kneeling in front of her house at her garden, tending to her bright pink and purple petunias and prized winning roses. She turned to Yugi and flashed him a bright smile, waving at him with a hand covered by forest green gloves covered in black earthy soil.

He then waved at Mr. Byrne, another one of his friendly neighbours, who was dressed in a dark tailored suit; mug filled with what Yugi guessed was coffee in his left hand, retrieving his folded newspaper from his patio.

"G'mornin' Yugi, lovly mornin' ain't it", he greeted Yugi with a heavy accent, stepping into his shiny silver car.

"Good morning sir", Yugi answered back, and he had to agree that it was a beautiful day, it was nice and warm, the sun was shining brightly, the birds chirping, flying with grace and gliding around in the cloudless sky with ease.

He continued walking, waving at many more people as he passed by. He knew practically everyone here in his neighbourhood, he loved saying good morning to them and seeing them smile. Everyone said that he was good hearted by nature.

Coming to the intersection of Lawrence Rd and Joan Dr. he stopped to wait at the red light, watching as various cars whizzed by at high speeds, all in a rush to get to their busy jobs. But even when the light turned green, he still stayed where he was.

He leaned against the light pole, looking down Lawrence Road almost like he was expecting someone.

"Yug' sorry I'm late", screamed out a voice in a thick Brooklyn accent from across the road, loud and clear even in the midst of all the noise created by the cars.

Yugi just grinned and pushed himself up. Right on time, he thought, looking around to see a familiar mop of shaggy blonde hair, shinning n the sun, bobbing up and down in the middle of a crowd of people.

As the head came closer and closer, Yugi could make out how the owner of that hair looked like. It was a boy, about 16 years old from the looks of it, dressed in an identical uniform to Yugi's. He was of average height, taller than Yugi, with a nice tanned face and bright honey brown eyes sparkling with excitement and happiness.

Joey Wheeler.

He was Yugi's best friend ever since Joey stood up for him when he was being bullied in kinder garden.

Let's just say they had become inseparable since then.

Many people thought of Joey as ill tempered, loud mouthed, annoying and irrational. Most adults looking at him in disgust because of his past experiences in a gang and teachers looking at him as if he was nothing more than a stupid lifeless sack of potatoes. But to Yugi he was a great and dependable friend, always there when he needed him and always ready to get him to smile with his clown like personality.

He was the complete opposite of Yugi himself but that was probably why they made such good friends, he though, smiling and waving at Joey as he weaved his way around the crowd.

They made up for what the other lacked, Yugi had brains since Joey wasn't the sharpest tool in the tool shed and Joey usually protected him and stood up for him, something Yugi wasn't really used too.

Watching as Joey was crossing the road; Yugi felt his smile falter slightly as he saw a bandage covering Joey's left cheek.

Another thing about being Joey's best friend was the deep trust between the two of them. They could tell each other anything and know that the latter would never tell a soul about it or betray them.

So it was no wonder that Yugi knew about Joey's father's constant abuse.

He had been suspicious at fist that something was going on. After his mother and father divorced, Joey had been coming to school with scratches and bruises covering his face and arms though most people bought his excuses of being clumsy. It was after all Joey they were talking too, they wouldn't be surprised if the blonde would have fell down a flight of stairs form the top floor of a building. So they all shrugged it off.

But it wasn't long before Yugi got suspicious of something going on. He knew that something was going on and it wasn't long before he found out that Joey's dad beat him in a drunken rage.

Joey seemed to notice the look in his eyes when he said.

"Don't worry so much, I'm fine, honestly it's not as bad as it seems".

"Ya, ya I know", Yugi mumbled as they started continuing their walk to school together.

He knew that it was never as bad as it seemed, it was always worse. After all Joey's father had been getting away with the abuse for about 5 years without even one single children's services worker coming to check up on them. He always beat Joey were it could be covered, where the marks could be concealed and kept a secret from the world.

His father was a smart bastard, being a successful business man, life was smooth sailing for him, until his divorce that is. And yet he seemed to shake it off, no one expected him to do anything negative, but it seemed that they were wrong. Mr. Wheeler may have given off the impression that he was fine, but in reality his whole world had come crashing down. He became a mess, excessive drinking and gambling had become his new main focuses on life and he seemed to have a new habit of always blame others for his misfortunes and bad luck. The only person around was Joey. He took out all his anger and frustrations out on him, the only way he knew how, physically. He always did it carefully, bruising various areas that no one would see or know about.

Though if he was drunk enough he sometimes lost his control easier and gave Joey a black eye or scar, much like the one he had under that bandage, though Joey usually hid those really well too with the help of concealer.

That earned him a whole bunch of new fresh bruises, Yugi remembered with shudders. When his father had found out that his son was buying makeup, well, it wasn't pretty. He accused Joey of being a little gay "fag" and swore that if he didn't change his ways his ass would be sleeping outside.

But Joey never said anything to anyone about it, but him. No matter how many times Yugi had begged and pleaded for Joey to go to the authorities on this cruel treatment, he always rejected it, giving out multiple excuses of why he couldn't do it. His father was the only one to take care of him. His mother had taken his little sister Serenity and they had both moved out of Domino far away. His mother was going through some rough times and he didn't want to be a bother to them.

If there was one thing that the young Brooklyn boy hated, it was depending on someone to help solve his problems. He had to learn how to survive by himself at a young age, and it just became his nature, Yugi thought sourly, remembering all the times that he had offered Joey to stay with him and his grandfather and how Joey always refused, not wanting to intrude.

"-gi, Yugi! Are ya even listening?"

Joey's agitated voice penetrated the haze Yugi's thoughts had been in. Blinking up at Joey, he grinned sheepishly and shook his head.

Joey gave an irritated sigh. He really should have expected this; Yugi always was one to lose himself in his imaginary world easily. And most people thought he spaced out a lot.

"I said Malik and Ryou are waiting for us over there", he grumbled whilst pointing somewhere to the right.

Following the direction of Joey's finger with his gaze, Yugi gladly spotted his two other friends chatting to each other. They were both wearing the same uniform as him and Joey, but they looked completely opposite. One of them was about Yugi's height, with long white fluffy hair cascading down his back reaching his waist, pale white skin with wide chocolate brown doe eyes always looking soft and kind, he (yes he, even though he looked feminine, Yugi knew he was indeed male) was in a deep conversation with a tall, deep bronze coloured skinned teenager, with shoulder length white blonde hair and light lavender eyes outlined with a thin layer of black eyeliner.

It was Ryou who noticed them first. The albino teen turned to face them, his face brightened up as he waved in excitement, his lips curled in a huge sweet smile as he waved at them.

That was just the way Ryou was.

He's a very shy and quiet person by nature.

Yugi learned that the first day he and Joey met Ryou. He moved to domino when they were all about 10 years old. He still remembered how nervous Ryou seemed to be when he had to introduce himself in front of the entire class. He was a huge pile of nerves, his arms twitching slightly as he whispered his name so quietly that every one almost didn't hear.

He mumbled some things about himself, like his dad being a famous archaeologist and how he traveled to a lot of different countries. When the teacher finally told him he could sit down, the poor kid practically sprinted to his seat at the back of the class and sat there quietly until recess.

That was when Yugi and Joey approached him.

Well it was more Joey then Yugi, but still, they all became the best of friends.

They all got along great and growing up they learned that Ryou moved to Domino because his father's job involved a lot of travelling could no longer take him along, so he lived in an apartment all by himself without anyone to keep him company.

But his dad always travelling never seemed to bother Ryou, or he just hid it very well.

Wanting to make him happy Joey and Yugi would usually hang out at his place to keep him company, and fill the empty air of the apartment.

Ryou was always happy and never complained about anything.

He was never one to judge people based on their outward appearances. He never judged people, instead he found the best in everyone which was how they met Malik, who was the Egyptian blonde who was now smiling and him and Joey.

Malik moved to Domino from Egypt when they were all 12 years old. Yugi remembered when he first saw Malik; he was super quiet and completely stoic. H didn't talk to anyone and he was always in the library reading.

It was Ryou who originally convinced them to talk to introduce themselves to him, well Ryou thought of it while Joey took the initiative to first to talk to him.

And their friendship was born.

They all met Ishizu Malik's older sister and Rishid Malik's adopted older brother who were all happy that Malik made new friends and day by day Malik opened up to them more.

It took a while for Malik to actually trust them.

Trust was earned, but they had earned it and they all became the best and closest of friends.

They finally earned enough trust between all of them to learn why they had all moved to Domino. They did it to escape their father, who kept them locked up as tomb keepers. Malik became closed off because of because of his harsh father and Ishizu was practically tearing up when she heard the Malik had actually opened up.

But Yugi's trip down memory lane was brought to an end when he saw Ryou running towards them.

"Hey guys", Ryou greeted warmly. Malik followed close behind.

"Hey", he nodded at them.

But Yugi could see they worried gleam in their eyes as they took in Joey's face.

However Joey either took no mind or he was doing a rather bang up job pretending not to notice, instead he put his arms at the back of his head as they made their way down the street.

"Why do we even hafta go to school", grumbled Joey, "I mean what good does it do us anyways, we don't use algebra in life, we speak english so why learn it, who cares about history and old geezers who died a long time ago and why do we need to know about science if we don't want to become scientists. It would be better if we could just sleep and eat all day".

"Only you Joey, only you", regarded Yugi while slowly shaking his head.

"Well sorry", huffed Joey, "not everyone can actually learn to like school like ou do Yug', or be smart like Ryou and Malik over here. Which reminds me..."

He carried off as his eyes shifted in Ryou's direction, putting on his best pleading puppy dog eyes and begging pouty lip. If there was one thing that Joey was a master of, other than being able to consume a ridiculous amount of food in a short period of time, it was getting favours by using his panted puppy dog eyes.

"Ryou, could I pretty please copy your english notes, please".

"Joeyyy", Ryou whined, "you promised me you'd **at least try** doing them yourself".

"I did try", Joey told him, "buut I didn't really get it".

"Oh just give it to him, it'll shut him up earlier and save us the head ache", Malik said with a smirk on his face.

Ryou pouted in an adorable way, knowing that he was going to end up giving in.

"Fine, I'll give them to you at lunch, I need them for first period".

"Thanks Ryou I owe you", Joey exclaimed happily.

"Like I haven't heard that before" muttered Ryou as Yugi chuckled and Malik smirked.

"Well you're just too nice for your own good", informed Malik.

They all then turned right and Yugi frowned when he looked up at the huge, 2 story brick building known as Domino High, the most prestigious and well known high school in all of Domino.

The building itself was a large orange-reddish brick building with large glass windows glistening in the sun light. There was also a large schoolyard of pavement and an entire field of grass, bordered by a black fence, where the students hung out before the bell. There were tables and chairs situated all over the school yard where kids could sit and hang and a large grassy area with trees, like a mini forest where a lot of kids hung out to hide from the sun.

Yugi, Joey, Ryou and Malik all walked in and passed by many other kids sitting at their tables, talking and gossiping about the newest news, made their way to their usual table, near the garbage.

Every clique or gang had their own table based on their place on the social ladder, and of course they got the worst table since they were the lowest of the low.

Pulling out a chair, Yugi reluctantly sat down, sucking in his breath to keep out the putrid stench of yesterday's lunch rotting in one if the dumpsters.

"Remind me again why we sit here", he asked, watching as Malik and Ryou both sat down on their chairs and Joey pulled out his chair, and turned it around, plopping down on it, leaning his arms on the top of it.

"It's not like we have much of a choice", grumbled Malik, his face twisted in one of pure disgust and repulsion as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Malik's right. We have to sit here. I mean there are no other seats anywhere else", Ryou commented lightly.

"Well dat aint necessarily true", Joey said, turning his head to glare at a certain table they had all learned to hate.

The rest of them turned their heads as well and Yugi's face immediately turned into a scowl as he saw a large group of teens taking up at least three tables, all surrounding one main table, as all of them turned their undivided attention to the four teens sitting in the table in the middle.

The other tables were occupied by fake blondes, dumb jocks and other try to be cools, wanna bees, each of them staring in admiration at one certain table being inhibited by 4 attractive male teenagers.

The populars, Yugi thought bitterly, listening as the entire group burst into laughter, the laughter echoing throughout the entire school yard.

But it showed no hints of amusement; it was cold and harsh, as if it was trying to make them jealous, trying to make them feel bad because they weren't in on the joke.

He watched Joey and watched as he saw his honey brown eyes burning with rage and hate.

Turning his head to see what his best friend was staring at with such intensity, not at all surprised when he saw him glaring at a tall brown haired teen sitting at the popular table, who seemed more interested in his laptop rather than the excited murmurs around him.

Seto Kaiba.

The guy was a supposed genius. Of course he had to be smart to be the CEO of one of the most famous and well known growing, industries. He was successful, rich, and very handsome. That was probably why everyone was after him.

The ironic thing was that he hated all the attention. He was always ready to fade into the background. It seemed like he hated being in the spot light, hated having all eyes in him.

All the girls described him as the cold and silent type. And he was very much so, Yugi pondered.

Kaiba may have not wanted to be the center of attention, but he held that aura of superiority that made everyone listen to him, well maybe not everyone.

He was cold and silent and thought that he was better than everyone. He thought that talking to others was a waste of breath and time.

Kaiba never addressed anyone's presence, except for his other 3 friends, and oddly enough Joey, Yugi thought with a smirk.

He didn't understand it, but Kaiba made it a priority to insult Joey and let him know that he was there. It was really odd of him to acknowledge another person, (whether an insult or not), except _very _few individuals, though that didn't stop him from calling Joey a Mutt whenever he saw him, and claiming his existence as worthless, and Joey absolutely despised that. He hated Kaiba with every fibre of his being and never let Kaiba forget it. They were always at each other's throats, and if left alone there would probably be homicide detectives all over the place, investigating their mysterious deaths.

Long story short, all the guys wanted to be him, and all the girls knew that if one of them were to bag him, they would be set for life. Not that Kaiba had ever shown any interest in dating. He was always single, and Yugi couldn't help but respect him for that.

Yugi may have hated all the populars, but he could sort of tolerate Kaiba. He wasn't basking in the attention and playing with every girl who showed interest (he would tolerate Kaiba more if he didn't make fun of Joey, but what can you do).

Their table once again erupted into an ear-splitting laughter, at what seemed like a story being told by a tanned blonde spiky hair boy, who was waving his arms frantically in the air to exaggerate whatever he was saying and a large grin on his face as he saw that everyone was laughing.

Mariku Nakamura or better known as the 'Prankster Prince'.

He was the school's notorious prankster. Whenever one heard of crazy stories of science room explosions or class rooms wrapped in bubble wrap, everyone knew that Mariku was the one responsible, no questions asked.

Mariku is a trouble maker who loves creating mischief wherever he goes, which makes him rather popular with everyone.

He was sneaky, mischievous and cunning, which was what all the girls loved about him, and Mariku loved to flirt with them every chance he got.

Mariku was pretty attractive. He had Egyptian tanned skin, a pretty muscular body, wild, spiky blonde hair and mysterious deep violet eyes, always sparkling with mischief and promises of good times. He looked a lot like Malik in a way, and girls were always confusing the two. They would usually ask out Malik, thinking that he was Mariku and then they would get _really _upset when they heard it wasn't him. Malik hated that more than anything, Yugi noticed as he saw Malik glaring at Mariku with the same expression as Joey was giving Kaiba.

He turned his attention back to the populars, just in time to see Mariku five a large albino teen, both with wide smirks on their faces as all the other guys laughed and the girls giggled in a flirty way.

Bakura Tozokuo.

Bakura was Mariku's best friend and partner in crime, though most people knew him as being the muscle of the group; honestly, he looked like he could pick up someone twice his size and throw them halfway to china. That was probably why no one every messed with him.

He had a muscular body and long wild white hair flowing down his back, with two sorts of wings sprouting from the top. He looked a lot like Ryou, but the main difference was their eyes. Ryou's were big and brown, always kind, while Bakura's were a darker brown, mixed with crimson that were intimidating and threatening, and usually seemed to glare at anyone who got in his way.

Even though he was one of the most popular students, no one would dare approach him while he was alone. Everyone was terrified of the guy. The rumours swarming around him were like bees to honey, and none of them were good. They all promised of a slow and painful death if you made him angry or hate you; therefore everyone decided to stay away from those two it was never a problem, seeing as he was always with his best friend Mariku. The two of them loved to create mischief wherever they went.

So three down, one more to go, Yugi thought as his eyes carefully scanned the entire crowd, looking for the fourth dreamboat of the school, and the elected leader of their little group. He soon furrowed his eyebrows when Yami Sennen was nowhere in sight.

_Weird, he almost never misses the morning. He usually comes just to see his so called 'subjects' and then ditches for the rest of the day. _

But oddly, he was nowhere in sight.

Which was weird, but there was no way Yugi was complaining. He hated the guy.

Yami Sennen was the most popular guy at Domino High. He was always basking in the spotlight, loving it when all eyes were on him.

But in Yugi's mind he was just a huge egotistical, manipulative, flirt, wrapping everyone around his finger, and using his popularity to get anything he asked for at he snap of his fingers

He loved having everyone kiss up to him and having girls fawning over him.

Those were the type of people that Yugi completely despised. Those who never worked for anything and still expected everything served to them on a silver platter.

At least today he wouldn't need to see the jerks annoying face today.

But before he could get used to being on cloud nine with a Yami free day, his happiness was shattered by all the girls' high pitched squeals.

_Damn it_, he silently cursed to himself, cringing at the piercing noise in his ears, but at least he wasn't the only one, as his friends all covered their ears in attempt to block out the horrendous sound. There was no sound more terrifyingly annoying than fan girl squeals and screams. And he knew those squeals all too well. They were reserved for one person only.

Yami Sennen.

He was standing at the front gates, looking all high and mighty in his school uniform, his lips twisted into his signature smug smirk, scanning the crowd, with his sparkling crimson red eyes.

Much like how Bakura looked like Ryou and Mariku looked like Malik, Yami and Yugi shared similar looks. They were both pale, with star shaped hair, but the only difference was that Yami's star shaped hair had crimson tips instead of violet, and he had blonde streaks jetting up along with blonde bangs. However, physically they were completely different. Where Yugi was short and small, Yami actually did look like a 16 year old, with his handsome face, slightly muscular body and an average height.

He strut into the school grounds like he owned the place, making his way towards his table.

Yugi wouldn't have been surprised if he said that he had almost dated single every person in the school.

It was no secret that he was openly bi, and everyone seemed ok with it.

That was another thing that pissed Yugi off to no end. No one had a problem with any of the populars liking guys (well at least Mariku and Yami did, Bakura and Seto never seemed to show interest in anyone let alone men), but if anyone else sated that they were bi, their life was made into a personal hell, which was why Yugi and his friends all kept their sexualities a secret.

Yami had a certain system that he always used. Pick a target, flirt with them, find their type, become their type, win them over, date them for a while and then dump them flat on their face. He never kept anyone longer than a week, and yet they all seemed ok with being used by him.

Yugi's face recoiled in one of disgust as he watched Yami wink at one of the many girls swooning at him and practically fainting.

_Well I thought it was too good to be true._

"You can say that again", grumbled Malik.

Yugi looked up at him in surprise not knowing he said that out loud

"Let me guess you didn't know you said that out loud", Ryou giggled at Yugi's light blush.

He hated that little habit of his, he always thought out loud, even in the most weirdest and uncomfortable situations.

_That's really going to get me in trouble one day._

"Ya it is", Joey burst out laughing at Yugi's now bright red face.

"You really should get that checked out", teased Joey.

"Oh s-shut up", he stuttered out in the midst of his embarrassment.

Their entire table burst into laughter and Yugi couldn't help the little smile that crept its way onto his face.

He always had fun with his friends, popular or not they always had an enjoyable and entertaining time together, and that was all that mattered to him.

However, their laughter was soon interrupted by the loud chime of the bell signalling that it was time to get to class.

Everyone groaned, Joey's being the loudest of all and they all proceeded to get up and make their way to the front doors of the school.

From the corner of his eye Yugi could see all the rising from the table dispersing in the crowd, he could see that they were extremely reluctant to leave the boys alone he deliberated as he scanned the crowd.

It was then when amethyst eyes met crimson ones.

Yamis eyes gleamed as he sent a flirtatious wink in Yugi's direction.

But instead of blushing and swooning like anyone else would, Yugi's eyes turned cold as he sent a sharp glare and quickly turned in the opposite direction, briskly walking to his class ignoring Yami and shutting him out completely.

Weaving his way through the crowd trying to get into the school, he didn't turn back once, no matter how tempted he was to turn around and see the jerks flabbergasted expression.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you enjoyed it! I really did like writting it and I have a feeling I'm going to love writting this :)<strong>

**I know that this chapter was long and extensive, but it's more of an introduction to Yugi and his friends and their lives.**

**Next chapter will be all about the populars and their lives, can't wait to write that ;P.**

**Well, hopefully you'll want to read more, **

**So Please review and Alert! It would be much apreciated!**


	2. Meeting the Populars Puzzleshipping

***Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Mariku, Malik, Seto, Joey enter***

**Yugi-Hey where's TBR?**

**Everyone-look around**

**Seto-She fainted.**

**WHAT!**

**Seto-She was in such a shock at how many review and alerts this story got that she went into a state of shock.**

**Ryou-Well you can't blame her, it was a real bump in her self esteem :)**

**Joey- Sooooo I guess we'll have to do the introductions then?**

**Seto-yes Mutt, looks like we'll have to.**

**Joey-*growls* Don't call me a MUTT!**

**Ryou and Malik hold Joey down.**

**Ryou-Ummm Joey can we just get these intros done.**

**Joey-*pout* Fine.**

**Mariku-ya you can kill Kaiba after.**

**MARIKU!**

**Mariku-Ya ya whatever. Let's just get this over with.**

**Yugi, Mariku, Malik, Ryou and Joey-HI *wave***

**Bakura, Seto-grunt**

**Yami- Ya hi *grumpy***

**Yugi-Aww Yami what's wrong?**

**Yami-I'm upset cause we were barley in the last chapter!**

**Bakura-Oh relax baka Pharaoh, we're in this one.**

**Ryou-Kura that's not nice.**

**Malik-TaintedBloodRose doesn't own YuGiOh!**

**Mariku-If she did, she would make it into a 100% yaoi show!**

**Joey and Yugi-On with the chapter!**

**TBC-*groans***

**Ryou and Bakura-Look she's waking up.**

**All- See you at the bottom!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2-Meeting the Populars<strong>** Part 1**

The loud, rhythmical tick of the clock and the occasional stroke of chalk against the black board was all that was heard in the dead silence of Mrs. Gobbi's math class.

Followed by a loud sigh from Yami Sennen who was sitting at the far back left corner beside a window, lazily gazing out of it and admiring the scenery.

It was nothing special, just the light blue sky, and an occasional bird flying around every now and then but it was far more fascinating then whatever the wrinkled old lady of a teacher was writing up on the black board.

Yami hated math. His least favourite thing to do in life was sit in math class and listen to Mrs. Gobbi, over explain the steps and reiterate them every few seconds.

It was one thing to force them to learn a bunch of random formulas and equations, but it was a whole other thing to have to listen to Mrs. Gobbi's loud screeching voice as she went on and on explaining how to answer the pointless equations.

He didn't understand what the point of it was. He knew all of the basics

He was the Ruler of Domino High after all, everyone looked up to him, they adored him, they envied him. He was like their King.

No not a king or prince, those titles are far too overrated and over used, no, thought Yami, lips twitching upwards, he was the Pharaoh of Domino High, their leader and who they look up to.

And why a Pharaoh like himself had to attend school was beyond him.

As he continued to stare into the never ending blue sky , he couldn't help but let his mind wander to what had occurred early in the morning. It was strange, it was like looking into a mirror. The person looked just like him, well a more innocent version of him.

He could have sworn that the kid never attended Domino High before, he pondered as he stared at the worksheet that the teacher slapped on his desk, he twiddled with his pencil, trying to make sense of all the equations, but his mind was set on the miniature him, whom he swore he never saw before.

He was leaning his elbow on the desk, using his hand to cup his check as he leant on it, as he stared down at the worksheet with 20 questions ready to be answered.

And I thought that math only dealt with numbers, he thought sourly, running a hand through his gravity defying hair as he tried to make sense of the equation and expressions on the worksheet.

He heard the teacher talking but the only sounds that registered in his brain was a faint buzzing sound.

Just then the familiar ring of the bell signalled that it was time for lunch.

Thank god, he breathed out a sigh of relief as he got up and made his way out the door.

"Make sure to finish that worksheet for the test tomorrow", he faintly heard Mrs. Gobbi call.

He rolled his eyes. He had better things to do than waste time on a silly sheet with boring and pointless numbers and letters. It was called having a life. Besides, when was he ever going to use algebra in life?

Walking the halls of Domino High had to be his favourite part of the school day. He loved basking in the glory of all the stares and attention that he received from all the other students. The girls would always be fawning over his flawless beauty, looking at him dreamily as he made his way to lunch. He always loved the girls wistful stares, loved how they all wanted him. He especially loved how he had each and every one wrapped around his finger, he thought as he winked in one particular girl's direction and watched as she blushed and quickly turned to excitedly giggle and whisper to her friends.

Though the guys were no different, he comprehended, as he received many high fives and fist bumps and all those hand gestures guys did while trying to be friendly with each other. But he knew that there was more to those casual little hand gestures than they were letting off. He knew all the guys envied him, they all wanted to be like him and the only way to do that was to get into his good books. He could see it in their eyes. But he didn't need them, after all, they could always be useful later on.

Finally entering the cafeteria, he made his way to the table where he and his friends always sat, or as it was most commonly referred to, 'the popular table' on account that only the most popular people sat there, Yami thought fondly. Once he got there not at all surprised to see Bakura and Mariku too wrapped up in an argument to notice his arrival and Seto typing away on his laptop completely ignoring to Mariku's and Bakura's loud arguing.

Yami rolled his eyes at the familiar bickering, plopping himself down to the seat beside his cousin, who merely spared him a glance of acknowledgement from the corner of his eyes before they were focused back on the screen.

Needing some entertainment after that pointless math class, Yami directed all his attention on his two arguing best friends, who seemed to be arguing about the name of Mariku's latest admirer.

"Her name was Valentine", shouted Bakura.

"No it wasn't you stupid tomb robber, her name was May, I would know", screamed back Mariku.

"I can't believe you forgot her name stupid tomb keeper, her name was Valentine look it up".

They had all given each other nicknames back when they were younger; it seemed like the most entertaining thing to do at the time. Yami was given the role as Pharaoh since they all looked up to him.

Bakura was given the name Tomb Robber because he had a love of theft when he was younger. He had to rely a lot on stealing and trickery to take care of himself since his parents were rarely there and he had to take care of himself. That was all that Yami knew. Bakura's past was a touchy subject for him and he always loathed when people brought it up.

Mariku was Tomb Keeper since he rarely ever went outside, he preferred to stay inside his house instead of going out into nature. He had a phobia of animals back then. He actually still does to this day, but he at least now he doesn't run and cower away in fear every time a squirrel runs by or a bird approaches him.

And lastly Seto was appointed the head priest, or top advisor of the Pharaoh, aka Yami, because well, he was the brains of the whole group, no one could deny that. After all being a head CEO of one of biggest and most successful companies meant that he had to have some major brains and brawns.

"No way, her name was a month", continued Mariku, determined not to lose the argument.

"Who the hell names their kid May", inquired Bakura.

"Who the hell names their kid Valentine?" retorted Mariku.

"Her parents did cause that was her name".

"No her name was...".

"Her name was Mai Valentine not May nor Valentine", Seto cut them both of, ice blue eyes narrowed in agitation at the pointless quarrel.

All three of them froze and all stared at Seto in shock. It was funny that Seto knew her name when he hated getting associated with their flirting and playing, Yami pondered. He was above things like playing around with people, which was probably why everyone thought he was asexual.

Mariku was the first to break the silence as he let out a triumphant grin.

"I was right her name was Mai!"

Bakura's eyes were bugging out of his head.

"No way you idiot, I was right, you said May!"

"WHAT! May is waaay closer to Mai then Valentine!"

"Ya well Valentine is her last name, so I got half her name, ergo I was right just admit it!"

"No way, you were..."

And that was how another fight , soon getting bored of their tedious tactics, lazily started to scan vast amount of youth slowly trickling into the cafeteria to find a new source of amusement.

He became alert however once he spotted an oh-so familiar star shaped style of hair. It was that guy again, the same one from the morning (Yami would have recognized that hair anywhere, since he always spent at least one hour to get it styled properly) and he was with someone. Yami squinted his eyes to get a better look and he was stunned when he saw that the teen shared a striking resemblance to Mariku. They were both lined up, waiting in the lunch line, in a deep conversation. Crimson eyes never leaving the pair, Yami observed them like a hawk as they both paid for their lunches and made their way down to a table in the far back. There he saw two more teens, an albino, who looked a lot like Bakura and a tall lanky blonde, who waved them over with fond smiles.

Yami may have not recognized who the three doppelgangers were, but he knew for sure that the blonde was one Joey Wheeler, the boy that his cousin loved to infuriate and argue with.

With that in mind he used his elbow to nudge Seto's ribs, resulting in a grunt and glare from Seto and curious glance from Mariku and Bakura.

"Hey do you know who those guys are?" he asked his table of friends as all of them looked in the direction his finger was pointing at.

Bakura's confusion mirrored Mariku's as they both replied that they did not.

"Who are they", asked Mariku.

"More importantly, why do you care?" questioned Bakura, with a raised eyebrow. It wasn't like Yami to take an interest in someone who he had never met.

Yami shrugged, "no reason, I just never saw them before. Don't you know", he turned his head in Seto's direction.

"The one that looks like you is Yugi Mutou, the one that looks like Bakura is Ryou Bakura, and the one that looks like Mariku is Malik Ishtar. They're mutt's friends". He quickly informed them, using his common nickname for the blonde. "But why are you so interested?" Like Bakura, Seto knew Yami better than to know that it was more than just a casual question.

"I told you already nothing special, since I never saw them before. Hmmm maybe we should introduce ourselves after all I've never seen them before", Yami declared, his innocent smile was devilish as he got up from the table and made his way towards the four unfamiliar students.

Once they got there they saw that the Bakura and Mariku mini's, or Ryou and Malik as Seto informed them, were both laughing at some sort of joke, while Yugi was munching on his bought lunch of pasta, chuckling along with them.

Joey was sitting at the far end of the table, and he looked like he was rushing to copy a note, his hand moving in lighting speed as amber eyes were darting back and forth, but the small amused smile on his face showed that he was also listening to the jokes being exchanged.

Of course, Seto being Seto, decided to interrupt their little joke session with one of his favourite pastimes, Mutt teasing.

"Well, well, well. I thought the school had a regulation of no pets allowed. How did you manage to sneak your way in here mutt", Seto sneered, cerulean blue eyes staring down the blonde teen.

Said teen's honey brown eyes looked up from the notebook that he was feverishly writing in, only to sneer and glare.

"Shut the hell up Kaiba you bastard. I'm not a dog!"

"Could have fooled me mutt..."

But Yami wasn't at all interested in them; instead he faced the one called Yugi.

"Hey you must be new" Yami chirped with a fake fondness.

The boy blinked twice, and slowly started looking around; almost like he thought Yami was addressing someone other than him. Joey snapped out of his dispute with Seto to look at Yami in confusion, as did Malik and Ryou.

Just to make it clear who he was talking to, Yami said "ya I'm talking to you".

Now the boys face drained of all emotions, Yami noticed with a mix of curiosity and confusion.

"No I've been here since the very beginning of the year. In fact I've we've even attended the same elementary school", the boy said blandly.

Now Yami was even more confused, he scoffed then the kid really had some brain problems. And he voiced his opinion verbally.

"Really, then there must be something seriously wrong with you".

Yugi raised an eyebrow, "excuse me?"

"Well I guess it's not your fault I guess it just must have been overwhelming for you to have me notice you staring."

The boy's expression was clear enough that he had no idea what they were talking about, so Yami decided to expand a bit.

"You remember, this morning, you were staring and I caught you. I mean I don't blame you for leaving as fast as you did, I would have been embarrassed if I had been caught staring at me too." He had no intention of mentioning the glare seeing as everyone in the caf was now listening attentively to their conversation.

"In case you don't remember, you were the one that winked at me", growled Yugi.

"Yes but that should have been no reason for you to have been so embarrassed. I mean I know you must have been so happy that in you excitement and..."

"Ummm Yami." Mariku hesitantly cut in, hoping to stop Yami's little monologue before things got any worse. The way that mini was glaring at his friend and turning a bright angry red was enough to blast a warning alarm in his head.

But Yami paid him no mind, instead launching back into his previous speech, closing his eyes and making hand gestures for some dramatic effect.

Now if he had kept his eyes open he would have seen both Mariku's and Bakura's waving their arms in attempt to get him to shut up, he would have seen Yugi's friends' widened and eyes, and he would have seen it when Yugi picked up the soda pop can.

But rather then see it he felt it instead, being poured on his head.

Eyes now wide and alert, he felt the wet liquid all sticky in his hair and trickle down his face and his neck in the collar of his uniform.

The entire cafeteria was dead silent, no one moved or made the slightest sound, all eyes were concentrated on the now soaked and sticky Yami, who was staring wide eyed at his little double who was glaring right back at him with an empty soda can enclosed in his hand.

"Not everyone is willing to throw themselves at your feet", Yugi hissed out, venom coating every and every word.

The intensity of the glare, missed with the harshness of the words thrown at him were almost enough to make Yami lose his footing, but he held his ground and watched as Yugi signalled to all his friends and they all go up, exiting the cafeteria and stalking off for the second time today.

Slowly his shock dissipated quickly being replaced with a burning rage and hatred.

"W-who does he think he is talking to me like that", he screamed out, glaring at Bakura and Mariku who were desperately trying not to burst out laughing, though it was proving to be more of a challenge as they had to bite their lips, clutch their stomachs, face a bright red due to the lack of air.

"I told you", Seto responded coolly, an amused smirk settled on his face, "you really should think before you speak Yami. Your inability to think before you speak will leave you with dire consequences".

"WHAT! But you insult that-that guy all the time, why the hell was I the one getting the soda shower!"

"Unlike you, I know how to control the mutt", Seto responded, a look of indifference written over his harsh features.

"How-how-how dare he", Yami finally managed to stutter out, eye twitching as he vibrated with anger. It was incredulous that someone would do that to him. HIM. Of all people. "How dare he do this to me, I didn't even do anything to him!"

"Well you must have done something to make him hate your guts that bad", Bakura informed him, finally managing to get his laughter under control, though he was still panting heavily.

Mariku just nodded in agreement, not trusting himself to speak, or else he would have burst into another unending laughing fit.

"But I didn't!"

He never knew of that boy's existence, how could he have done anything to get that kind of reaction from him, Yami thought, as he raked his brain for possibilities.

"Well you can try and make sense of it all you want, but fist you better get cleaned up", Seto told him, "there are some extra clothes in my locker for you to change into, since you already know the combination and you might want to do it before fourth period".

Still fuming, Yami got up from the table and sped walked to Seto's locker, pointedly ignoring all of the stares and whispers around him.

He roughly grabbed the lock and hurriedly started to turn the dial in the right sequence, so that he could get out of these wet clothes and into some clean ones and escape all the embarrassment that 'Yugi' put him through.

How dare he, he muttered as he slammed the locker shut, the loud noise echoing through the empty halls.

Angrily he stomped to the bathroom to wash out some of his now sticky hair and to go change his clothes.

His mind already flooding with thoughts and ideas for getting revenge.

**~oOo~**

So Yugi was in his class, was Yami's first thought as he witnessed Yugi walk in through the door frame into his, or rather their, history class.

It was strange that he never noticed him before; of course it wasn't that much of a surprise as he witnessed Yugi make his way to the seat in the far back, completely silent. He faded into the background easily.

"Welcome class", a cheerful and happy voice called from the front of the room. "Now everyone settle down and listen up". All heads turned to regard the short greying old man standing in front of the white board, face lit up with happiness and what seemed like excitement.

Everyone paled. A happy Mr. Harrison could only mean one thing and one thing only.

"Since we'll be starting the fascinating unit of Ancient Civilizations today, I thought it would be dandy to start it off with a little assignment".

At these words everyone groaned. Mr. Harrison was known for two things. 1. His weird hipster talk and 2, his obsession with projects.

Yami buried his face in his hands in attempt to hide from doing it

His attempt to have the earth swallow him whole was soon ruined when Mr. Harrison called upon a student, who had raised their hand, to ask a question.

"Yes, Yugi".

His interest overweighed his despair, as Yami's head bolted out of his hands to stare at the boy. It was rather interesting, seeing

"Well, I was just wondering, will this be an individual project or aa group one", he asked calmly, eyes portraying no desperation or need to have partners unlike everyone else's, it seemed like he just wanted to know.

Those words had Yami's eyes widening as he stared at the old greying man. This had to be a group project, it just had to be, he desperately pleaded internally.

His average was already less than average in this class, the average being a 54, he really needed to boost his marks up if he wanted to pass. And the only way to do that was to get a nerd to ace the project for him, or at least someone who could do most of the work instead of him. He was pretty sure he could get order his partner to do the work and they would wilfully do it. If not, bribery always worked too, but that was only if this was a partner assignment.

Mr. Harrison just smiled, deepening him wrinkles, as he answered cheerfully, "why yes, I think I will allow you the privilege of working with someone one this".

The silence was soon filled with sighs of relief.

"However-" and the tense air was back, Yami thought ruefully, keeping his hearing locked onto Mr. Harrison's words.

"I will be choosing the partners, and this will not be up for discussion", he firmly stated, effectively causing all the rest of the teens to put their complains and objections to rest.

"In fact I have already chosen your partners for you, should I tell you them now or do you want to know what the project is before having me tell you".

Everyone voted for the latter.

As names were being called, Yami was on the farthest edge of his chair, solely dedicated in listening to when his name would be called. He barley registered as all those around him were either celebrating and high fifing in joy the fact that they were partnered up with their friends or in tears at the fact that they got the exact opposite and were separated from each other.

It was finally his turn to be called.

"Yami Sennen and..."

Yami's breath hitched as he stared wide eyed at Mr. Harrison. This was it, the moment of truth.

"...and Yugi Mutou".

Yami froze. Yugi Mutou. Did he just get paired up with Yugi Mutou!

"What!" screeched a voice in the back and everyone turned to face the miniature Yami double, who's eyes were wide in shock, and jaw dropped in shock.

The class erupted into a hurricane of murmurs and whispers. Some people were wondering why the boy looked so upset to be working with Yami, others glaring in jealously and hatred that Yugi was Yami's partner and the rest were laughing at Yugi's outburst.

Meanwhile Yami just froze, face blank of all expression, then slowly his lips twitched up into a feral grin as he leaned back in his chair crossing his arms over his chest in a smug way. Crimson eyes sparkling with what one would call sadistic and cruel pleasure.

This was a very interesting and amusing turnout indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>TBR-*rubs eyes and get up* Where am I?<strong>

**Yami-WHY THE HECK AM I SUCH A JERK!**

**TBR-O.O Ummm hello to you too?**

**Mariku and Bakura dying from laughter-HAHAHAAHA OMR you just got pwned by your hikari HAHAHA**

**Yami-Shut up stupid idiots, and you-points at TBC- how could you do this, my precious aibou hate me!**

**Yugi- Aww Yami its ok, *hug*.**

**Yami-No it's not and why are you smirking like that?**

**Yugi trying to look all innocent and hide smirk-like what?**

**Seto-Relax it's only the second chapter, things will be better.**

**TBC *nods* Exactly, cheer up Yami, you'll see.**

**Yami mutters-You're a despicable human being.**

**TBC rolls eyes- Aaanyways, hi to all those of you who are reading. I would love to thank you from the bottom of my heart for all those who reviewed and alerted my story! It was waay more than I expected so I love you all! -Hugs all around-**

**Mariku and Bakura-Hey, we just noticed that we STILL haven't met our hikari's yet! Yami met Yugi and Joey and Seto already know each other. Why haven't we met yet ?**

**TBC- Relax, this is only part one, the next chapter will be part two and majorly Tendershipping and Bronzeshipping. That is if people still like the story.**

**Ryou and Malik- So if you did like it please review and alert! It would mean a lot to the author!**

**TBC-Yes please! Ohhh and a couple of things I forgot to mention the first chapter. I was too excited so I forgot -.- . Ahh well, first of all for all those who didn't realize. Malik is the hikari and Mariku is the yami. I don't like using Marik cause they seem to similar in a sense :P and in the previous chapter, Yugi's little sister Yuki was mentioned. She's my future OC and ****will ****make an appearance in the future so hopefully you'll like her XD. Ok well that's it! So hoped you liked it and stay tuned for the next chapter! BYEEEEEEEE –waves- Imma go to bed now I'm tired.**

**Hikari's and Joey-Bye!**


	3. Meeting the Populars Bronzeshipping

First off I'd like to start with a thank you thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou –and a million more thankyous :PP- to all of those who reviewed and alerted and even read this story.

It means the world to me knowing that you enjoy this.

Secondly, I'm so sorry for this but unfortunately i could only finish half of this chapter, so this is only Bronzeshipping :(( I'm sooo sorry. But I wasn't able to finish the Tendershipping because of my trip to Florida, But I wanted to give you guys an update, so hopefully this will suffice. Luckily i am almost done the Tendershipping so it should be up as soon as I can.

Disclaimer-I don't own Yu Gi Oh. (I don't get why we need to do this :P

And I'm really sorry :S But here is my first attempt at Bronzeshipping, so hope you like it :)

Just beware of any spelling mistakes etc, I didn't have much time to edit it.

On with the chapter !

* * *

><p>"MARIKU! YOU LITTLE DEVIL, GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"<p>

The scream erupted from the classroom, as a blur, that could be identified as one Mariku Nakamura dashed through the halls, followed by the unbearable stench of rotten eggs and old sweaty socks that flooded the air.

However that only added to Mariku's speed as he quickly turned a corner and slumped down on the rows on the rows of lockers, panting and wheezing out air as a huge grin splitting his face, shoulders shaking in a slightly breathless laughter.

At least now he could cross stink bomb off his list mile long list of pranks, after all no prankster list was ever complete without a stink bomb written somewhere just waiting to be set off.

However before he could get into celebrating his latest success he could hear people talking and it defiantly wasn't a happy conversation either. He heard the words stink bomb, Mariku and major punishment and he knew he had to get out ASAP.

His eyes widened as he heard footsteps headed his way; he scanned his surroundings and quickly fled into the first pair of doors he could find.

The library, he silently mused it himself and he burst through the door.

He was greeted by the sight of tall, wooded mahogany shelves, holding vast amount of books all standing on the main floor of the library. He said main floor because in the very middle of the room, there was a small pit, where the tables, where many people chose to do their projects, were put. And computers were all lined up against the walls, monitors blinking.

It didn't really surprise him that it seemed rather empty. Only a few people had spares this period. And he immediately turned to walk through the shelves, thinking they would be a good cover for him to hide in.

This was quite a turn of events. He mused as he walked in between two shelves of books, finger lazily trailing the spines of the books. He'd always thought that he would never be caught dead in the library, reading was never his thing. Of course this was a life or death situation, he wordlessly screamed to himself, body tensing as he hear the doors open and quiet murmurs of the teacher looking for him.

"He's got to be in hear somewhere", one of them whispered.

"He could be hiding between the shelves" another suggested. And because his hiding spot would soon be compromised, Mariku bolted.

Mariku ran through the maze of shelves, his instincts screaming for him to find a place to hide or possible face the wrath of a yearlong detention.

Damn it, damn it, damn it he was cursing to himself, weaving his way through the shelves. The voices were getting closer and he knew that he couldn't keep running around in circles would be pointless.

Time to change tactic, he thought, changing direction and instead running into the pit,

So his first instinct he ran into the maze of shelves and into the study section of the library. It was probably the most risky thing to do, he knew, but it was worth a shot.

He looked down at where the tables were placed and surprisingly spotted a boy no older than him sitting in what he thought was an abandoned library. The boy was sitting at one of the tables, nose buried into whatever book he was reading but the thing that really drew Mariku in was the huge book cart that was right beside the boy, holding a bunch of books and that would be enough to obscure him from the view of the teachers.

Jackpot he cheered in his head and he carefully made sure that all the teachers were still seeking between the shelves, and when he knew the coast was clear, he sneakily made his way over to the boy.

He wavered slightly, pondering how to exactly get under the table without making it seem awkward, but after he heard that the teachers had decided to check at the tables, he realized that this was not the time to be shy or hesitant, and instead he under the table and wound his arms around his saviour's leg.

He felt the person tense, in surprise and pull out his chair slightly but that only caused Mariku to tighten his hold on the leg and faintly whisper a plea for the boy to keep him hidden from the seeking teachers.

"Malik, have you seen Nakamura in the library", he heard the teachers ask.

It was now or never, Mariku thought desperately, arms tightening around 'Malik's' legs, pleading to every god imaginable to be merciful on him and mutely begging for Malik to play along.

He heard someone clear their throat, he guessed it was the teenage boy whose leg he was latched onto and a quiet, light voice respond with a hesitant "ummm no I haven't seen him at all, he must of left through the back doors".

Mariku let out a sigh of relief but really wanted to slap himself, the back doors, he brooded to himself, and he could have effortlessly taken those and avoided all of this. Of course thinking cautiously and ingeniously on his feet was never his forte. His style was more impulsive and sneaky.

Though he really should start assessing the situation he thought as he face palmed at his own stupidity but instantly regretted it when he heard the teachers footsteps halt and he felt Malik tense once again.

"Did you say something dear?" he heard the teacher sweetly address Malik.

He held his breath and didn't dare make another sound.

"Ummm no not at all, I just, ummm dropped my book."

He could hear quiet murmurs of discussion between the teachers but they seemed to buy the teen's story sound he thought in relief as he heard the door close with a quiet click.

Once he knew for sure that it was safe he disentangled his arms from the unsuspecting boy's leg and crawled out from under the table to see the face of his saviour.

His eyes widened slightly as he recognized the familiar bronze skin, soft locks of blonde hair falling down to graze the boy's shoulders, and familiar lavender eyes looking up at him.

He was just about to ask if he was the same person at lunch, but was soon stopped in his tracks when Malik beat him to it.

"You were one of the people at lunch weren't you? Tell me are you always this stupid", he said his previously light voice was now unemotional.

He's very forward, was Mariku's first thought as he took in the teens proper posture, serious and questioning expression, and various papers littered over the dark wooden table with many little jot notes and diagrams.

A lopsided smile crept its way onto his face. This could be fun.

* * *

><p>He really hadn't meant to ask that question. It just sort of slipped out. Of course he couldn't really be put to blame, Malik reasoned with himself as he went over what had just happened in those few minutes.<p>

He had earlier decided to use his spare period to work on his science project since it was his weakest subject. He hated it with a burning passion. He would never understand what the point of making students constantly write an essay on the subject of 'renewable energy sources', when they had done it every year prior. It was something that was truly pointless and boring and very much overdone but he had to do it in order to get a good grade.

So like the good obedient student he was, he had been reading a book on the subject, soaking up all the information when out of nowhere he felt something or more like someone wrap their arms around his leg and heard them beg to keep them hidden.

But the pure desperation in the voice was enough to make Malik play along when the teachers came and questioned him. He was shocked when he learned that they were looking for one Mariku Nakamura, but he played his cool and lied smoothly, and the teachers bought it hook line and sinker.

That was until the idiot made a slapping noise from underneath him and Malik almost cursed out loud at his stupidity.

He had been forced to lie a second time not as smoothly but nevertheless the teachers still believed him. Of course he had never given them a reason to question him before. They always described him as a bright, trustworthy individual, so it was obvious that they would believe him but still.

What kind of idiot would have put himself at that kind of risk?

Ok so maybe he did mean to ask that question after all, he concluded as he watched the Prankster Prince's lips curl into a grin, eyes lighting up with a spark of...interest?

Malik raised an elegant eyebrow in confusion, the feeling only deepening as he watched one of the most loved and wanted, by both teacher and student alike (just in different ways),walked to stand across from him at the table and pull out the chair.

With one flick of his wrist he effortlessly twirled the chair around so that the seat back was now parallel to the table and plopped himself down, elbows piled atop of one another atop of the back rest, chin resting comfortably on top of them.

His grin never seeming to leave his lips and the curious light in his eyes never diming down as he playfully seemed to be thinking over the question, tapping his index finger on his temple.

"You know I never had that one before. I usually get WHY are you this stupid or HOW could you be this stupid but never are you always this stupid, so I guess the only answer to that question is yes I am."

Malik could only gape at that response. Not only had the boy not been offended by his rude remark, but he also agreed wholeheartedly. The guy had just technically called himself an idiot, and he actually did it in a proud fashion and not at all hesitant to do so.

Mariku, visibly pleased at Malik's speechlessness, decided to continue.

"But hey what would life be like without some risks and stupidity to match? Seriously dull and boring, wouldn't you say?"

Malik stayed quiet for three seconds actually contemplating what Mariku had just said. Yes he was actually thinking about a response. He could admit that life would be dull and boring without taking some risks, but...

"But I don't think you would know anything about that kind of stuff huh, like adventure and fun in general", Mariku shrugged.

That statement stopped Malik's thoughts in a blink of an eye. In shock he brought his eyes up and saw Mariku that Mariku had changed his position.

Now his right elbow on the table, and his check leaning comfortably on the palm of his hand as e watched Malik with the same grin, but now instead, Malik noticed, his dark violet eyes held a sort of challenging and smug glint in them, almost as if he were testing Malik.

"Excuse me", he growled out, angry and offended by what was just implied. He knew how to have fun.

His anger grew as he saw Mariku's broad shoulders move up and down slightly in a sort of mute amused chuckle.

"Well no offense but you totally scream out goody two shoes book worm to me."

"What does that have to do with anything", he hissed out.

Mariku was looking like he was having the time of his life, which was royally pissing Malik off.

Grin as wide as it could go, instead of answering right away he took his time lazily scanning the entire library. Taking in the white ceiling, the creamy white walls, light grey carpet, scanning every nook and cranny, or just basically looking at anything that wasn't Malik, teasing Malik to no end, making his anger skyrocket.

Finally, glee filled dark violet eyes landed back on Malik and.

"Ohh now don't take this personally but your type isn't exactly known for having fun", Mariku finally answered, a teasing tone underlining in his voice.

"Ohh and what would be 'having fun' mean to you", Malik questioned.

"Ohh you know", Mariku started with a wave of his left hand "Being spontaneous and crazy and wild. Just basically letting yourself go and never having a dull moment. It's what us teens do best after all. Blowing stuff up, getting wild at parties, getting it on with the ladies, drinking some, risky business."

Malik felt his eye twitch at that definition.

"You do realize that that definition of teenage fun, has got to be one of the most moronic and irresponsible and stupid things I have ever heard in my life. It's really no wonder that adults already find most teenagers crazy and untrustworthy psychopaths, with people like you running around. If that's how we all behaved they'd probably keep us under lock and key, which would be a good thing. I'd much rather jump of a bridge than trying you so called version of fun".

Another chuckle erupted from Mariku's chest.

"Don't assume something if you've never tired it" Mariku replied. "After all you know what they say about assuming. Assume and..."

"Assume and you make an ass of u and me, ya I heard that one", Malik hastily interrupted, he heard that one a million times before.

Mariku's grin widened significantly.

"Well I'm just saying. Try taking a walk on the wild side. You never know...", Mariku slowly raised himself from his chair, body bending forwards across the hardwood table using his arms to brace himself on either side of Malik, as he leaned down and put his mouth right next to Malik's ear, quietly and tauntingly whispering, "you might like it."

Malik was infuriated to feel a blush rise up on his cheeks at Mariku's closeness and he was never more thankful than he was now for his dark tanned skin. And the hot breath on his ear wasn't helping much either, as it sent shivers down his spine, feeling the hot breath warm up his appendage.

He could smell Mariku's cologne, something strong and spicy, much like cinnamon and was appalled when it tingled his senses _pleasantly_.

But before he could comment Mariku quickly leaned back in his chair, looking at Malik's slightly flushed face with a look of smugness and self-satisfaction.

He decided that it would be best to end their meaningless squabble. It was pointless and a waste of his free period. He was supposed to be studying, not arguing about the true meaning of 'fun' with some crazy, and clearly dim-witted teenager who seemed to have a _strange _affect on him. So he finally settled on saying.

"You're not just stupid; you're a full blown idiot".

That one seemed to take him by surprise Malik noticed with a triumphant grin as Mariku's eyes widened in surprise. However it wasn't long until Malik was mirroring his expression as Mariku opened his mouth and started laughing hysterically. Malik could see tears in forming in the corner of his eyes and that he was desperately clutching his stomach, and Malik couldn't fathom in the slightest how what he said could have induced such a reaction.

He watched with wide eyes as Mariku slowly started to calm down, laughing slowly turning into chuckles as they dissipated, wiping his eyes with smiling eyes focused on Malik.

"You know I've gotten that from plenty of teachers, but never from a student", he spoke in absolute fascination.

But soon he stoned his features, and slowly rose up from his seat, not breaking eye contact once as he walked and made his way around the table till he was right in front of Malik.

"No one would have the guts to actually call me an idiot to my face with such seriousness, and not be afraid of the consequences", that last part was said in such sombreness that Malik almost lost his composure.

He had heard a few rumours of what happened when one messed with one from the popular crowd, but instead, he kept his face as stoic as possible, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Ya? Well I'm not just anyone", he stated looking Mariku straight in the eye, with a look of determination, indifference. Then he also stood up, in attempt to look as intimidating as Mariku was to him.

Mariku didn't seem the least bit intimidated, instead, he met Malik's look head on, leaning in closer to Malik's face until there was only millimetres between their noses. But Malik was determined to stand his ground, although he had to admit, that hard and serious look in Mariku's eyes had his confidence waver just slightly.

"Really then", Mariku said, his breath landing on Malik's face, and Malik once again feel his face heat up in a blush, but his pride and determination kept him from backing down, so he sucked it up and instead defiantly raised his chin, which resulted in their tanned noses colliding together but that didn't seem to shake Mariku who only continued.

"So who are you exactly?" as deep violet eyes were burring into light lavender ones, almost as if looking into the soul.

Malik took time to actually consider how to answer that one. He could have gone with the whole, mysterious persona, or the I'm better than you one, but he decided that in a time like this it would have been better to go with the honest straightforward answer, it would have been the least cowardly option.

"Malik Ishtar", he spoke calmly, still staring into Mariku's eyes wondering how he was going to respond to that one.

And once again, Mariku's actions never ceased to keep him on his toes.

"Well _Malik Ishtar,_ ", the way that Mariku practically purred out his name had his blood run cold.

And Malik watched with in alarm as Mariku gentle grasped his right hand and raised it to his gently meet his lips. Malik could only manage to let a little squeak escape his lips in protest since he couldn't even utter a single word. Thoughts were running rampant around in his head, stomach twisting in knots.

Malik had no idea what to make of this situation.

"I really like you", Mariku continued, and Malik could feel Mariku's lips brush against his knuckles with every word he spoke, and he could only stare, completely dumfounded, "your interesting, I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

Before Malik could respond they heard the teachers. "See you around, Malik Ishtar" and with a quick wink, he ran out of the back doors.

Malik was frozen like a statue, his arm was still outstretched, as if Mariku was still holding it, lavender eyes wide and jaw dropped open all the way to the floor. That DID NOT just happen, he exclaimed inwardly. He was in a mix of embarrassment and disbelief. Suddenly a flush of anger soon snapped him out of his trance like state. He wouldn't just let Mariku off the hook for pulling a stunt like that!

"Hey wait...!" he called out, but was soon interrupted by a loud "SHHHHHH" coming from his left and a slight dampness on his cheek.

Wiping the spit off his face he turned to face the small, short elderly lady standing there. Her furrowed eyebrows and deep scowl only added to the wrinkles already on her ancient and wrinkled face. Ms. Galena, the school librarian. A _very angry_ school librarian.

And Malik, not one to be slow on anything, perfectly understood what it meant when her bony finger was pointed in the direction of the exit doors.

"Wait but..." he tried to explain.

"Shhh!"

"But..."

"Shhhhh!"

"If you just let me explain..."

"Shhhhhhhhhhh!"

And since it looked like she wasn't going to budge no matter what explanation was on the tip of his, Malik crossly snatched up his books from the table he was previously occupying, bitterly making his way towards the exit.

He couldn't believe that he was just kicked out of the library. And it was all that nimrod's fault.

If he hadn't done... well what he had done, then he wouldn't have been in this mess.

Recalling all the things that had just transpired earlier, to his absolute horror, Malik felt his cheeks heat up slightly as he remembered all the things Mariku had done. It was weird, the way he was affected by the Prankster's closeness, the way his heart sped up ever so slightly when he felt those words whispered in his ear, the way Mariku's scent tingled his senses, the shudders he felt when Mariku came that close to him and the way...

However Malik was soon jerked out of his thoughts by the loud shriek of the bell, and not a moment too soon he thought, cheeks a flame, absolutely horrified at what his thoughts were slowly manifesting into, as he slowly made his way to class.

He was cursing Mariku's existence the entire way there.

* * *

><p>Once he was out of the confidence of Domino high's walls, Mariku took in a deep breath of the fresh air outside. It was nice to feel the warmth of the sunshine rays warming him up as he ran a hand through his wild untamed spikes resting on his head. He walked right through the front gates, into the streets without a care in the world.<p>

He walked down the streets, but he abruptly came to a stop. He couldn't hold it in any longer.

He burst into laughter, he knew that many people must have been looking at him with strange crept out faces, but he couldn't bring himself to care in the slightest as he was once again reduced to desperate gasps of air and a pain in his sides. He had never laughed so many times in one day. It was actually refreshing, as he straightened up.

He had never had such an argument with someone who wasn't Bakura, Yami or even on rare occasion Seto. No one had ever confronted him head on, no one had ever responded to him with such sass before.

It was... just plain invigorating to know that not everyone would bend to his will or just agree with him strictly for the reason of his high position in the social ladder.

Malik's words rang through his head.

"_Ya well I'm not just anyone."_

That had been a major understatement, he decided as he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his navy blue pockets, and made his way down the side walk with a little hop in his step.

Malik Ishtar.

He couldn't wait to tell Bakura about his new latest conquest.

* * *

><p>Well not my best work ever, probably my worst chapter so far, :( but I hope you still enjoyed it!<p>

Awwww Mariku, the shameless flirt, I've got to admit, the Bronzeshipping will probably my favourite shipping to write XD I've got big plans for this paring, but of course I have plans for all of them so don't worry.

I'll try to get the Tendershipping up as soon as I can.

-for all those who want Puppyshipping, don't worry it'll be coming up soon XD. It's just that these two chapters were about the Yami's and Hikari's meeting and since Seto and Joey already know each other so it wouldn't flow right if I added them in (you will learn how in the next couple of chapters)

Make a girl happy and please leave a review! Much appreciated ! :D

See ya~! **  
><strong>


	4. meeting the Populars Tendershipping

**Ok guys, i just really have to say that I am SO SORRY that i haven't updated in the month of Febuary, but i was so swamped with homework and I KNOW that that is probably not an excuse but i really ahd no time to write so I'm really sorry D:**

**Second, THANK YOU guys soooo much for all of the love and support you guys are giving me :3 honestly it was a huge inspiration for me to continue this fic with the help of your reviews XD**

**Thirdly, i want to sincerely thank one of my friends (lol you KNOW WH OYOU ARE XD) who kept on pushing me and pushing me to write this chapter~!**

**This one is for you ~! **

**Disclaimer- i own nothing at all!**

**Now here is the Tendershipping chapter that you all wanted so badly ;)**

**Enjoy ~!**

* * *

><p>Ryou Bakura prided himself of two things. First, his was his kind and friendly personality and his philosophy of never judging anyone based on rumours and accusations and second, his punctuality.<p>

Of course, his unaffected attendance record was soon going to be tarnished if he didn't get a move on and make it to his 3rd period, he thought, tightening the grip on his math calculus textbook, against his chest.

'I knew I should have gone to my locker during lunch' he thought ruefully as he sped walked thought barren and noiseless halls.

It was rather unfortunate that his locker and advanced calculus class were both on two different sides of the school, but the fates were nice enough to give him his lunch period to go to his locker and then make his way to his favourite class. He usually took advantage of that generosity.

However, after that incident between Yugi and the 'Pharaoh', he knew it went against his caring personality and morals to abandon his friend in after such an altering and critical incident.

And what an incident it was, he reminisced turning the corner into a new hall, feet making an echoing patter on the light grey linoleum flooring.

He had never actually seen Yugi angry let alone act on that anger, act in a fit of rage.

It was quite a new experience, however recalling the various stories that Joey told him in the past he knew that Yugi's temper was never one to test or experiment with, Joey himself learning from experience.

"_It's kinda like that sayin' ya and Malik were talkin' 'bout, never judge a book by its cover. Yug' may seem all cute and defenceless but when he blows his top, better to run and let him cool off and blow some steam or else you're really in for it."_

And boy had he been right, Ryou giggled as he re enacted the previous scenes over again in his head.

It was truly a sight to see, one might have even called one for the books. And Ryou knew he wasn't the only one who thought that.

Yugi doing something like that was one thing, but pouring soda on the 'Pharaoh', the ruler of Domino High was just something on a whole new level.

Though was the amazement worth the possible risks of being tardy to Mrs. Clannan's class and possibly missing her introductory quiz?

Recalling the various rumours of the woman and seeing her reactions first hand at students who were actually late, remembering her attitude towards tardiness. The woman was like an angry tiger demanding to be let about of its cage and tear up those poking at it with a stick. And those thoughts with the mixed feelings of fear and determination to make it were enough to make him speed up his walk and pray that he would make it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the very end of the opposite side in the very same corridor, Bakura Tozokuo was leisurely making his way down the halls. Unlike Ryou, who was rushing to get to his class, Bakura was casually strolling down the barren and empty halls, calmly and relaxed, seemingly without a care in the world.<p>

Long slightly messy white hair flopping behind him, his head tilted back as his crimson brown eyes were dead set on staring at the patterned tiles on the ceiling.

He knew he didn't have to watch out for others to be in the halls, since he knew that no one in their right minds would actually still be out in the halls out this time.

His left hand was tucked into the pocket of his navy blue jeans while the other was resting on his hip, cradling two textbooks at his side. However if one were to take a closer look at those books, they would have noticed that sandwiched between his two textbooks was a folder, hidden secretly to obscure it from view.

It was a creamy manila folder, with his name written neatly on the right hand corner. Though it was nothing but a cheap envelope, it was still Bakura's most prized possession. Not the folder itself necessarily, but instead, the contents inside of it.

Inside, saftely stowed away in the laminated folder, was a collection of all of his best art work. A portfolio of all the projects and pictures he worked on until now in the year.

Yes,** The Bakura Tozokuo**, the biggest scare of the school, tookart.

Now why might he have done such a thing, well the thing was, he loved art**. **He had an undying passion for it.

He had always had a natural talent in drawing, ever since he was about 4 years old.

But it was more than that. It was actually something that he inherited from his mother. And the only thing that he had left of her.

The only memories of her that he had were always of her sitting at her easel, facing an open window. She always looked so calm and content when painting, moving the brush against the paper with slow careful strokes, eyes shining of pure happiness. It was the only time that she ever looked content with her hellhole of a life.

But it was better not to dwell on that past. He had buried that hatchet long ago after, well _that _had happened, and he had no intention of ever bringing it up again.

But it was the only connection that he had to her, the only thing that left him connected with her, and he intended to keep that going.

It was also a secret that he would take to the grave. He would make sure that NO ONE would find out anytime soon.

It was risky enough just taking art class if you were a guy, and he did not want to ruin his reputation, or whatever minor credibility he already had.

Meaning that no one could find out, especially not his friends. He could practically already feel the headaches coming on just thinking about the never ending teasing he would receive from Mariku.

Which was the main reason he always walked the halls after the bell rang. HE knew that they would be clear and empty. Away from the spying prying eyes that followed him and his every move. It as the only time he was away from all of it. All the staring and such.

His art teacher Mr. DeSantis understood him perfectly. Which was why he was such a good guy and teacher.

And because of that, he let Bakura take his classes in private. 'I will not waste such a gift in this world' he stated, so he privately taught Bakura during his one period spare. Bakura was fine with that. It wasn't one full period, but hey, he got easy marks from it and he only ever had to hand in a project or two so he was happy.

Bakura started taking note of the various stains on the ceiling tiles, many different colours and sizes. Eye of an artist they called it, but he just called it lazy janitors ad a cheap school. He proceeded down the hall, staring up at the ceiling as he relished in the quiet atmosphere around him, not bothering to look around him.

* * *

><p>They were both so involved in their own little worlds, that neither one of them noticed the bright yellow sign with large black words reading 'CAUTION, SLIPPERY FLOOR', and neither of them noticed the large puddle on the ground.<p>

"WAHH", Ryou let out a loud yell as he felt himself slip and begin fall forwards. He clenched his tightly eyes shut and waited for the harsh impact of the floor, but all he felt himself fall onto was something hard and...warm?

A pained groan escaped his lips as he opened his eyes; his gaze was greeted by angry brown red eyes, blazing at him with unmistakable anger.

Ryou innocently tilted his head to the side, and blinked his eyes twice in confusion. He slowly let his wide chocolate brown eyes take in the mystery saviour's face.

He skimmed over the firm jaw line, thin nose, and messy and tangled silverfish hair. He was slowly taking in every detail, until he finally concluded that he was on top of the one and only Bakura Tozokuo, the 'monster' of Domino High.

Now Ryou was never one to judge anyone base off rumours but when he heard the pained groan that escaped the large, more muscular teen's lips, he had truthfully almost pissed his pants. Not only had he fallen on top of _THE Bakura Tozokuo_, probably soaking his uniform, but he had also apparently hurt him.

Oh why was nothing going his way today.

Now, while Ryou was inwardly freaking out, Bakura's eyes were taking in the innocent face right on top of him.

It was like looking into one of those strange carnival mirrors that gave you a completely obscene and different version of yourself. It certainly worked in this case he thought as he took in the boy's doe like wide brown eyes unlike his sharp, and defined cold crimson brown eyes, long fluffy hair, much more managed than his own and the porcelain white skin that they both seemed to share. It was a more innocent version of himself which was really disturbing to him considering he had to be the farthest thing from innocent. Although, he recognized the kid as being a friend of 'the little brat who poured soda on Yami' as he now knew him as.

However when he saw those gentle eyes widen in fear, he felt his mood immediately worsen.

"Get off of me", he hissed, venom dripping from his words. And then the boy was off him in a flash.

Muttering inaudibly to himself, Bakura gently shifted onto his right side, onto his elbow, pushing himself up off the floor into a sitting position, but as he did so, he immediately felt a stinging pain go off in his head. He let out a pained groan and cradled his forehead in his hand, gently rubbing it, trying to somehow sooth the pain.

"A-are you alright", he heard a gentle whisper in an unmistakable English accent. Bakura lifted his eyes to look at the boys wide and worried brown eyes. He was biting his bottom lip, and his big brown eyes were holding nothing but concern in them.

"Just peachy", he managed to grit out between clenched teeth. He saw as the kid flinched slightly, but he was in too much pain to feel guilty about it.

Instead, he closed his eyes hoping that that would somehow settle his throbbing headache.

He listened as he soon heard the scuffing of feet, and sighed. Of course the kid left him to fend here for himself, what else was he really expecting. For the kid to stay and help him?

Bakura snorted at that one. Anyone would have probably ran for the hills after doing exactly what he had done.

Of course he couldn't dwell too long on that fact. Instead, his entire mind was screaming at him to get off the soaking wet floor. His entire back and pants were soaking wet with ice cold water, making him chilled to the bone and making his uniform cling to him in a very uncomfortable fashion.

Sighing, he forced his eyes open, and it was certainly a surprise when he opened his eyes and saw a small hand, slim fingers stretched out, like they were reaching out to him.

"What are you doing", he questioned suspiciously.

"Ummm well I thought you could use some help", the boy stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, offering a small smile, and that's when it clicked in Bakura's head.

The boy was trying to help him up.

He didn't run, he didn't leave, instead he actually stayed and not only that, he was helping him, Bakura Tozokuo after what had happened.

"Why", he asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion. No one ever stayed long enough to try and help him. Most would have just ran and left in hope to save their own butts from a punishment that he never intended to give them.

The small boy looked shocked for a second but soon the tender, friendly look graced his features once again.

"Well you look like you could use some help, it was after all partly my fault."

"Partly", Bakura snarled "more like mostly."

However, despite his accusatory words he grasped the small, dainty hand with his own larger one and was slightly surprised when he felt a pretty strong tug hoisting him up to his feet.

Once he was upright, Bakura grasped his head once again when he felt the room spin. And the throbbing in his head returned. Head began to throb in a dull pain.

"Ohh well I guess you could say that, but I'm not the only one who didn't see the sign huh." The boy said, answering his earlier statement, then he turned around and started to scan the wet floors in search of his textbook.

And Bakura only let out a growl in response, smirking as he saw the boy's shoulders and back tense.

At least now he would get some quiet.

"Well...," nope not likely.

"Well ummm I'm Ryou, Ryou Bakura. So, ummm what's your name"? the boy asked timidly, attempting to keep the conversation going.

Bakura could only stare at the new mystery boy who had just identified himself as 'Ryou Bakura'.

Ryou meanwhile, finally spotted his calculus textbook, which somehow ended up all the way at against the wall of the hallway. He started to make his way over to it.

Once he made it he gently bent down and very gently and carefully picked up his textbook with one hand, watching water drip from the now soaking wet wrinkled textbook pages.

Lips forming a distasteful pout, he shook the book slightly in a pointless hope to dry it, since he knew he would have to purchase a new one regardless of what he did.

_Well there goes my allowance. _

Bakura, who was still observing the entire event, was still raking his head for possibilities of how the kid could not know who he was.

_Great now I sound like Yami. _He thought in pure disgust. Eyes refocusing back on Ryou, who was now looking at his shrivelled up book with lips pursed into a pout. Definitely a weird kid.

"Your joking right", Bakura deadpanned.

Ryou felt his face flush slightly in embarrassment. Of course he knew who Bakura was but he chose to ignore that fact. He couldn't base his first impression of the other white haired teen on rumours that floated around the halls.

"Ummmmm no?", the answer came out more like a question as Ryou furrowed his eyebrows slightly, confusion evident in his eyes.

Bakura snorted, not believing that for one second. Headache temporarily forgotten, he crossed his arms over his chest and raised one eyebrow in Ryou's direction.

"You seriously don't know who I am", the kid was getting weirder by the second.

"That's absolute bullshit, you must have heard all the shit going around in the halls about me."

He watched as Ryou slowly stared to nervously fondle with the now sorry excuse of a textbook in his hands. He watched as Ryou tried to look up at him and gave him a small little hesitant and shy smile.

"I guess but well I'm not one to go by rumours so...", Ryou trailed off, a bright red staining his cheeks, turning his head trying to get away from the stunned look Bakura was sending his way.

"I guess I'm just trying to say that ummm... well... ummm...". Ryou was silently cursing himself for now being an uncontrollable stuttering mess. There was just something in Bakura's gaze that made him feel like really shy.

Bakura however was unimpressed and losing patience very quickly.

"Just spit it out already", he growled.

"Well I guess... I just want... I mean... I did hear it but... I'd rather hear it... straight from... you", Ryou managed to force out.

And that sounded beyond stupid, he thought and quickly looked down to search for the other textbooks to avoid Bakura's sharp impatient gaze. Really what was he thinking? Biting his lip, he bent down to pick up the second textbook which was pretty close to where his had dropped. It really was a stupid idea to ask one of the most well known students their name. Well he did until...

"Bakura, Bakura Tozokuo," he heard a deep voice rumble.

Wide eyed, Ryou snapped his head to the side of fast that he was surprised he didn't get whiplash from the speed. He looked as Bakura, whose gaze was now pointedly focused on the floor, before letting out a small smile.

Bakura cursed at the small smile now formed on Ryou's face. Now he felt like the idiot. He had no idea what possessed him to actually tell the kid his name. It was the first time anyone had ever actually asked him for his name, like he said, most people already knew it from rumours. But the kid actually did try to help him, he didn't abandon Bakura and now he was going around and picking up all of the wet textbooks from the floor. Bakura had never had anyone treat him like this before. Usually he would snap and threaten the idiot who had managed to piss him off and then that idiot would have pissed his pants and ran out crying for his mommy. But it seemed that Ryou wasn't like that – especially considering the fact that he had actually talked back to him- and despite how stupid it sounded, he just felt like he owed the kid. At least owed him enough to go along with this whole little stupid conversation and tell the kid his name.

And now the kid was practically beaming with happiness, he noted sourly. The kid was too confusing, it made his head spin and hurt slightly, he winced at the slight dull rhythmic throbbing in his head.

Ryou noticed that something seemed wrong, picking up the third textbook; he turned to Bakura's direction and saw that he was wincing slightly and clutching his head yet again.

"Hey ummm, are you ok?" Ryou asked concerned.

He frowned when he didn't get an answer from Bakura, not even a growl. Ryou bit his lip in worriment. What if it was something serious?

"Is there something wrong with your head", Ryou reiterated louder this time.

"What does it look like", Bakura managed to force out. He was getting really tired of the kids annoying voice.

_Well it seems to not have affected his attitude what so ever _Ryou thought sourly, with slight relief. He shifted the textbooks into one hand, making his way towards Bakura.

"Here let me see," he said in a comforting tone, wanting to see how bad it seemed to be.

He started extending his arm to inspect Bakura's wound, but Bakura moved away slightly.

Huffing gently, Ryou tried to outstretch his arm again, but only getting the same result.

It seemed that every time Ryou tried to get closer, Bakura would just shift away. It was like two magnets that repelled each other.

Sighing in annoyance, Ryou placed his hands on his hips as his face contorted into one of stubbornness and irritation.

"Ohh come here I won't do anything", Ryou assured angrily.

Now Bakura knew he was acting like a huge ass little sissy. Backing up from a munchkin who barely reached his chin. Unfortunately, his pride kicked in at Ryou's challenging words and before he knew it he was toe to toe with the annoying brat, who was looking up at him with a smug expression. Curse him and his inability to resist a challenge.

Now that Bakura seemed to have finally relaxed (Ryou of course was ignoring the harsh glare he was receiving when he came to that conclusion), Ryou slowly began raising his hand, just in case Bakura would flinch away again.

When Bakura showed no sign of doing so, Ryou gently placed his hand on Bakura's head.

He gently felt around, running his fingers through Bakura's surprisingly soft hair, gently feeling around for any sort of bump or cut.

Bakura was having a trouble keeping his face from heating up. He really tried to not think about it, but he _really _liked the feeling of Ryou's fingers combing through his hair. It reminded him of how his mother did it for him when he was younger. His teeth clenched. Why did he keep thinking about her today?

Ryou, who was unknown to Bakura's inward emotion turmoil, continued to gently feel around until he finally felt something that seemed off. He gently messaged the bump tenderly with his middle finger, carefully measuring the size of it. Ryou cringed as he concluded that it was roughly the size of a small kiwi. It must have hurt like hell, Ryou thought, biting his lip, guilt washing over him in a huge way.

He moved his finger in a soothing motion, gently messaging the bump. Although he giggled softly when he felt Bakura subconsciously lean into his hand.

Bakura was in heaven, or well as close as he could possibly be. It felt really good and he meant reeaaally good. His body moved on his own accord, eyelids closing in bliss and sigh escaping his lips as the pain melted away. He didn't even care that he heard that little giggle that came from his massager. He was calm and relaxed, or well,that was until he pressed a tad bit too hard. The dull ache returned and Bakura hissed as he harshly slapped Ryou's hand away.

"That hurts!" He snarled, cradling his once again throbbing head.

Ryou, meanwhile, was cradling his now stinging hand.

"You do know if you hold still it won't hurt as much", retorted Ryou, tenderly rubbing his faintly red hand.

"If you hadn't had bumped into me this wouldn't have happened", Bakura growled back, not at all happy when the kid talked back to him.

He certainly didn't expect the kid to sass him and he certainly wasn't excepting what came next.

Ryou huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's not just my fault you know! YOU could have been more careful and WATCHED WHERE YOU WERE GOING TOO!"

.

.

.

Bakura had enough of the brat. he couldn't put up with it much longer. It wasn't like he was scared or anything. Of course not. How could he have been scared of the little brat, whose face was now covered by a tint of red from yelling, or chocolate brown eyes put into a glare very similar to his own signature glare. Nope, not scared at all.

He ripped his textbook out of the annoying brats hands, and abruptly turned and stormed out**. **

"Hey wait you should go see the nurse about that bump!"

"Mind your own business kid!" he yelled back as he dashed out of the hall.

He was in such a rush that he didn't even call the calling behind him.

* * *

><p>"Hey wait", Ryou called after his larger doppelganger, but Bakura seemed to be in a rush and make a hasty exit.<p>

Staring at the corner that Bakura disappeared through, Ryou let out a light sigh and frowned. Well more like pouted.

That guy was really something, not going to the nurse, especially with that kind of bump.

But of course it really was none of his concern, he tried to convince himself as he started to make his way to his class.

It actually was really odd. He had never yelled at anyone like that before, heck it was a rarity for him to ever snap at anyone. Well at least now he could experience what Yugi felt. It seemed that the populars brought out uncharacteristic rage explosions in him and his group of friends.

He began to walk to the end of the hallway until he spotted something in the corner of his eye. He squinted to get a better look at it, but all he could see was a slight shine, since whatever it was seemed to be reflecting the light produced by the seemingly cheap lighting system.

With quick steps, he crouched down to pick up the object, turning it and inspecting it he noticed that it was a laminated envelope, thus explaining why it was shinning. Ryou also noted that it was probably the only thing that did not get completely soaked and ruined wet in the chaotic fall. _Which was a good thing since it looks pretty important _Ryou thought as he took a closer look at it.

It seemed to be a plain manila white envelope, except for when Ryou turned it over and spotted the words '_Bakura Tozokuo_' , which were scrawled in surprisingly neat handwriting in the top right corner.

"So it's Bakura's. Hmmmmm", he quietly mumbled to himself.

He began to fiddle with the flap slightly, slowly opening and closing it. He was really starting to wonder what exactly the important looking envelope had inside of it. He knew that it was probably wrong to look inside of it, but his fingers seemed to be having a mind of their own, considering they actually slipped inside of confides of the envelope.

"Hey!", Ryou yelled before yanking his hand out of the envelope as if it burned him and snapping it shut.

It was a major invasion of privacy to be looking through someone's files, especially if the person seems to not like you considering you got them soaking wet and gave them a bump the size of Texas.

However, after 5 steps, Ryou was practically ripping the envelope apart to see what was in it.

Curiosity killed the cat, he thought sourly, but he couldn't bring himself to care as he gave in the gnawing curiosity bugging him.

He pulled out the few papers that his fingers managed to grasp and gently pulled them out.

He gasped in awe as he took a look at what was on them.

Each paper had a beautifully drawn sketch on them.

Ryou, who was beyond surprised and impressed, began to flip through the sketches, taking time to look at each of them carefully.

The first that he saw was a simple drawing of a pure white lily drawn in what seemed to be drawn with a dark charcoal pencil. It was surrounded by what looked to a smudged black crayon. Ryou, completely enchanted, brought a finger and gently rubbed the smudged substance bringing his finger to his face, gently examining it. He couldn't identify what it was but the only thing he knew was that the black on the background was a real nice contrast to the pure white lily and gave it a really and made it really pop out at you.

The second picture was of a bowl of fruit. The third picture was of cat. And there were many more within the pile, each all drawn and each coloured in different ways, and each was more beautiful than the last. Ryou was frantically flipping through pages, childlike excitement overcoming him.

However it was the last picture that made Ryou freeze. Eyes widened to about twice his size, gasping lightly in surprise and awe.

The sketch that he was holding in his hand had to be one of the most beautiful pictures he saw, he looked at the last picture.

It was a rough sketch, a couple of pencil scratches, outlined with a black inked pen. It was not at all coloured, just a rough outline but it was the most beautiful.

It was a drawing of a woman, who was sitting in a profile position, so the drawing was only taken of half her body. She looked to be about 18 years old. She was sitting by a window, in a chair, back up straight and hands folded neatly in her lap. She was wearing what looked to be a smock, with some pencil smudges on it, so Ryou could only guess that she was a painter. Her hair was put loose against her shoulders, and it gently framed her thin face. A gentle and content smile was on her face.

Ryou could only stare at the picture. It was obvious that whoever this was had to have been important to Bakura, maybe a relative of some sort.

_Maybe his sister, _he thought, she looked young enough, but if that was the case, where was she? Why didn't she also go to their school?

There were just too many questions revolving around one person, and also way too many mysteries revolving around him.

He couldn't believe that one of the most hostile, person he met, heard rumours about actually had such a beautiful gift.

Never judge a book by its cover. It seems that that saying was popping up a lot, he thought.

There seemed to be more to Bakura Tozokuo than met the eye, but he would ponder it more _after _he got to calculus.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here's the chapter you guys wanted so badly XD<strong>

**Hope it was good enough for you :) and that you like it XD**

**Yes guys I made Bakura the big misunderstood giant that has a passion for art XDD I couldn't help it. It just had to be done, of course that won't affect him that much. I'm sorry to of all you who don't like it but I just HAD to do it. there is also a slight story revolving bakura and his mother, you can probably tell he has some mixed feelings for her, you'll find out the story in the upcoming chapters :D**

**Lol i was watching beuaty and the beast while writing this and i kept replaying the argument scene ^-^ Perfect inspiration **

**Well please review and alert~!**


	5. Partner From Hell

**A/N- I'd like to start with a sincere apology for making all of you worry like that about this fic. I know that this probably isn't a valid excuse but I haven't been able to focus as much on my Fanfictions because of the overload of school work.**

**Is it a good excuse? No. But it's the truth so *shrugs***

**BUUUT~**

**I've finally gotten around to writing this thing so here is the chapter you guys have been waiting**_** sooo**_** long for.**

**Hopefully you'll like it.**

**Also this chapter wan't really edited that much so please beware that there are probably spelling and grammatical mistakes, i'll take a look at those when I have more time XD**

**Ohh and I have an important note at the bottom so please check it out :D**

**Disclaimer- I don't own characters or YuGiOh!**

**Here you go~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Partner From Hell<strong>

_Deep breaths, deep breaths_, Yugi kept reminding himself, sparing frequent, quick glances to the clock, constantly calculating in his head when the period would be over. It seemed like every time he looked up, the second hand would only move slower and slower as if time was slowing down.

_That stupid clock is mocking me_, he thought crossly. Crossing his arms over his chest, he pouted and slouched down in his chair with a huff, glaring at the scratches on the wooden desk in front of him.

"That's like the tenth time in what, 1 minute?" a cocky and amused voice sounded. "Do you want to get away from me that badly, I mean do I really make you that uncomfortable?"

Yugi's left eye twitched. He refused to raise his head towards the direction that the voice resonated from.

"I'd take that as a yes, but honestly Yugi, that deeply offends me. Do you really hate me that much? I mean how could you hate _me _of all people..."

He could practically hear his teeth grinding harshly against one another as he tried to remain calm and collected.

"..I mean I am just too awesome to hate. Here let me help you count the ways, let's see. First, I have an amazing personality. Everyone loves me."

His hands were bawled into fists, nails digging into his palms, but he could barely register the pain.

"Secondly, I'm terribly attractive. It should be illegal to be as good looking as me. See you would be good looking too if maybe you grew a couple of inches..."

_Crack!_

Yugi looked down at his hands in surprise. There, clenched in each hand, was one half of a now broken pencil.

From the corner of his eye he could see the ever arrogant Yami peering curiously over the desk. The face of surprised soon morphed into an amused smirk and he let out a light chuckle.

"You know you really should get some anger management classes, they could be a lot of help, don't you think?" he asked sarcastically.

Groaning in frustration, he dropped his head and his forehead came in contact with the wooden desk. He began to continuously repeating the process, slamming his head down on the desk in some sort of hope that it would wake him up proving that the incidents that had happened just moments ago would have just been a bad and terrible dream.

A deep baritone chuckle made him freeze, forehead still pressed up against the wooden surface of the desk and groan.

He began to replay the incident that had just happened 5 minutes ago to make him suffer his personal hell.

_**Flashback**_

"What!" Yugi screeched, amethyst eyes wide, jaw dropped frozen in shock. On the inside however, he was in hysterics.

Yami Sennen, he repeated the name in his head.

Did he just get paired up with Yami Sennen!

Only one thought dominated his head.

No, No, No, NOOOOOO!

It couldn't be possible. It couldn't be happening. How could this be happening?

He was ignored by Yami his entire life. Why was it that the one day, the one day he wanted to stick up for himself and all those who the populars looked down upon, his life decided to do a whole 180 degree turn?

It was just that morning that he had been ignored and overseen by the popular ruler and now it was as if they were glued at the hip.

Ok so maybe he did a major jerk move at lunch by soaking Yami with a sticky, sugary beverage, but still! It was Yam's fault! He was the one who initiated it. He got back at Yami because it was his Karma. Karma was supposed to get back at Yami not at him?

Before could further analyze why the heck he was the one being punished, Mr. Harrison's voice cut through his internal musing, effectively waking him up from inner turmoil.

"Is there a problem Yugi?" he asked slowly and hesitantly in fear. Yugi looked like he would vomit any second, all colour drained from his face, eyes wide as if he was already promised to fail the project.

YES there's a problem, Yugi wanted to scream. He wanted to yell and scream and cry and do anything to inform Mr. Harrison that he DID NOT under any circumstances want to be paired up with Yami Sennen.

Instead Yugi's face erupted in flames as he felt everyone's gazes drilling into him, almost as if daring him to say something bad about their leader.

His attitude suddenly turned shy as he began to fondle with the hem of his jacket.

"Ummmm _n-no, _sorry sir", Yugi stuttered timidly, lowering himself down to his chair. The entire class stared at him for a second longer, judging him before turning back around to face their educator.

Mr. Harrison also starred for a while longer, and then loosened his tie before continuing his explanation.

"Now as I was saying. This project is worth 40% of your final grade..."he was suddenly cut off by a swarm of collective gasps and worried whispers.

"Wait, wait," he hastily waved his arms in the air, trying to get the attention of the troubled teens. The room was bursting of loud chatter, the teens talking amongst themselves, worried about how they would manage to finish such a workload.

"If you would just listen..."

"HEY SHUT UP!"

The sudden outburst effectively shut everyone up.

Everyone, Yugi included, turned towards the direction of the windows, the source of the outburst. Yugi was shocked to see that it was indeed Yami who made the outburst. He was glaring at all of them.

"Shut up and let the man talk", he growled out in annoyance, and unsurprisingly everyone bit their lips and shifted back to Mr. Harrison. A very red faced and sweaty Mr. Harrison Yugi grimaced.

Giving out own sigh of relief, Mr. Harrison sent a thankful smile in Yami's direction, one that was not reciprocated, and continued.

"Now as I was saying before that whole outburst, you do not need to stress out about this project, it'll be done within the entire year so no need to rush."

Groans of relief swallowed up the silence of the room as once horrified expressions morphed into ones of joy and relief.

"The project will be about ancient civilizations." Mr. Harrison said with such a childish glee that it even made Yugi smile. It was no secret to him that his history teacher was a huge fan of ancient humans. He was constantly meeting up with Yugi's grandfather to converse about all the different excavations he went to.

"Each team will need to chose an ancient civilization and present it to the class.  
>Now here is the will each be given a topic of research at the beginning of the month. It will be your responsibility to research all about your topic and to try to teach the class this information in a creative and educational presentation at the end of that month."<p>

He paused, gently pushing up the bridge of his glasses with his index finger, as he waited to take any questions if anyone had them.

"So want you're saying," spoke a voice from the back, not bothering to raise his hand. "You give us the topic at the beginning of the month and it's due at the end?"

"Yes that is correct," confirmed Mr. Harrison.

Rolling his eyes in an unimpressed way, Yugi lifted his pencil and began to doodle lazy squiggles in the far left corner of his paper. He didn't understand why they felt the need to reiterate every single thing that came out of their teacher's mouth like it was some amazing epiphany. Honestly Mr. Harrison had just stated that not even a minute ago and they were already staring at him in such awe.

Pondering a bit, Mr. Harrison's eyes widened a bit as he realized the implication of his words.

"Now that doesn't go to say that you can just go ahead and waste that month to dwindle and do nothing and procrastinate. There are many other components to this assignment that will keep you busy for the entire month."

Yugi scoffed at that. Mr. Harrison really shouldn't have been telling them not to procrastinate. It just like when he tells them to stop texting in class which was equivalent to telling them to stop breathing. It just couldn't be done.

Now with respiration in his head Yugi decided to indulge himself with drawing small fluffy clouds beside his mess of squiggles.

"Like what?" spoke out another voice.

Yugi rolled his eyes again. Did it really matter what it was? They would be informed once they got the rubric of the assignment Yugi thought penciling in small m shaped birds along with his cloud filled paper.

"Well... It's different for every month."

Seeing the crowd of confused faces Mr. Harrison decided to elaborate.

"Ok so for example. For the first month will be food month. You will need to actually cook or bake the cuisine of your research. Next month will be clothing, where you are expected to construct an example of the outfit, and it will continue like that for the rest of the year. Now with that cleared up any more questions?"

He did a final scan of the classroom, before smiling and setting them off to get together with their partner to decide their topics.

Yugi was so preoccupied in his corner paper art he never registered the command.

He was in the process of drawing a sun to finalize his picture when a large bang before him made him jolt and shift his hand quickly, leaving behind a dark charcoal line through the center of his picture.

He looked up to be met by a smiling Yami standing over him grasping his chair.

Crimson eyes shifted down to look at the collage of doodles that Yugi was so busy with before raising a questioning eyebrow in the artist's direction.

Sighing under his breath, Yugi said nothing instead he just gestured with a shake of his head for Yami to sit down so that they could get started.

And Yami eagerly plopped down onto his chair, elbows plopped on the desk, hands cupping his cheeks as he fluttered his eyelashes at Yugi andYugi knew it was going to be a loooong period. And from the overexcited, dumb look on Yami's face it was not going to be a pleasurable one. Not at all.

**Flashback End**

And that was how this situation came to be, Yugi thought, still staring bewildered at the two wooden halves of his 'used to be' pencil.

Sighing again to himself Yugi decided to quit wasting time and get down to business.

"Ok so which civilization do you want to do?" he asked, staring warily at the arrogant ass. It appeared that said ass was mocking him by tapping his index finger against his chin staring up at the ceiling with scrunched up eyes. Yugi guessed that that was supposed to be his 'thinking' pose.

After a few minutes of trivial chin tapping, he finally turned his gaze towards his partner and opened his big mouth.

"Hmm I'm not sure I remember them," eyes sparkling in amusement 'Can you remind me of them again?"

Yugi wanted no more than to throttle him across the room.

"How about this then," Yugi muttered in the midst of his annoyance. He was just aiming to pick a damned topic before the end of the period, but it seemed like the pampered idiot made it a personal objective to make things difficult for him. "I name them you tell me if you want to do them."

Yami merely nodded, feeling jittery in his seat at the burning hatred that seemed to exude off Yugi. He was having a blast.

"Seems simple enough", he chirped.

Sighing, Yugi shook his head, his blonde bangs gently brushing his forehead. He gave his first suggestion.

"Atlantis?" he asked.

"Isn't that the one that was under the sea or something?" Yami questioned, raking his head for the minimal knowledge he actually had registered during those tedious hour-long class lectures.

Yugi decided not to comment, in fear that he would say something terribly insulting.

"There are many theories about what happened to it. Many of them have to do with the entire land mass sinking down to the bottom of the sea. It would be really interesting to research all the different theories and maybe create our own..."

"That sounds like too much work," Yami groaned out, leaning over the desk in agony.

"They all involve work," Yugi deadpanned, not amused but Yami's childlike tantrum.

"Well that one involves even more," Yami snapped, not liking Yugi's tone of voice. "Next," he _commanded _with an arrogant wave of his hand. Yugi rolled his eyes.

"So that one's out," he continued, "what about the Mayans?"

It would be an easy enough topic; there was a lot of information that could be found on them meaning that there would be less work for the both of them. He had a feeling that the 'less work' part would appeal to Yami's ideals.

Yami seemed to ponder the topic over for a while at least that was what Yugi assumed considering Yami's face was buried on the desk. For a while Yami seemed frozen, until his head shot up, face sporting a large bright grin. Yugi felt relived. That wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. He waited for the confirmation.

"No."

Yugi gaped in confusion, did Yami just...

"No?" he reiterated to make sure he heard right.

Yami nodded his head like a bobble head doll. Yugi cursed himself for his gullible ideas.

"Ya," Yami sighed out, "I dated a girl named Maya once. That would bring back too many painful and awkward memories."

_You'll feel real pain when I gorge your eyes out with this broken pencil _Yugi thought murderously, already raising the jagged object.

"But you don't mind, DO YOU YUGI," he increased his volume at the last part and Yugi knew why.

Right after that phrase was uttered all heads turned to face them, half of them staring lovingly at Yami while the other half were and glaring hatefully at Yugi. He had a weird sense of Déjà vu.

So that was his plan, to make him seem like a total ass in front of everyone in the class and build him a bad reputation. Yugi clicked his tongue against his teeth.

Normally any other student would have done that, but Yugi wasn't like every other student. He refused to give in to the other's twisted fantasy of weakness.

"Of course I don't mind", he answered in a sweet tone that made him want to puke. "I wouldn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

That answer seemed satisfactory, as Yugi glanced around. Everyone robotically turned their heads back around and continued their own person conversations.

Eyes falling back to the figure in front of him, it was Yugi's turn to smirk in victory as he observed Yami's annoyed expression. He was displeased at how Yugi managed to trick his minions, making Yugi cackle.

Two could play at that game.

He began scanning the classroom for any other ideas. He looked at all the posters of historical event plastered around the room and began spewing out random ideas that corresponded with the images.

"Ancient China?"

"No."

"Aztec?"

"No."

"Inca?"

"No."

"Toltec?"

"No."

Yugi felt a vain throb on his forehead as he glared at Yami with emotions of burning hate and detestation in his usually happy, cheery eyes. The guy was good, he'd give him that but this was just getting ridiculous.

It seemed like the tables had turned once again, much to Yugi's displeasure. Yami was arrogantly flaunting his victory. His nose was stuck high up in importance and he was exuding a vibe of superiority that Yugi had crushed for a few precious minutes.

But Yugi had one more idea and he really hoped Yami would be smart enough to choose it. He had purposely saved this option for last, guessing that Yami would only disapprove all his other suggestions with no thought to spite him.

"Well what about Egypt?"

He crossed his fingers in a silent prayer.

Egypt would be the easiest topic for Yugi. He practically grew up in an Egyptian atmosphere. His grandfather had bombarded his mind with Egyptian history before he could learn to talk. When he finally was able to talk, Yugi would always be begging to be told stories about his grandfather's excavations at bedtime. And after those were done he would be demanding his grandfather to let him stay up some extra minutes to learn the history of the fascinating ancient objects his granddad brought back. The same trinkets which were all proudly displayed in his room.

If Yami would chose this one then they would be fine.

"Hmmm well I don't know. Tell me Yugi why should we pick it?"

"Well it one of the most famous civilizations out there. Their time era was is just so fascinating, with all that they managed to accomplish. We would be able to find a lot of good materials on them. They had many interesting inventions which would be easy to talk about. The food there was also rather simple so it would be easy to bring in. Rituals which would be easy to re-enact and there are many mysteries involved with them. And their mythology is also a fascinating subject." Yugi babbled on endlessly. He was trying to include as many appealing things as he could to convince Yami, this mainly meant giving a lot of "easy to do's" and 'simple to re-enact' etc but hey it was the only thing that seemed to matter to him so Yugi had to give it a shot.

He continued to explain when he was suddenly caught off.

"Hmmm, no, doesn't seem all that interesting."

Those few words crushed Yugi's spirits. Yami had turned down all his ideas. What the heck were they going to do now? Yugi was done playing nice. He glowered at Yami menacingly. If the jerk had the nerve to reject all of Yugi's ideas then he could have a fun time coming up with his own!

"Ok then wise guy what do YOU suggest we do," hissed Yugi, emphasizing the 'you' part.

Yami merely grinned (at this point Yugi was very for punching that stupid thing right off his face) and raised a single arm high in the air.

Puzzled, Yugi stared as Mr. Harrison spotted Yami's extended arm and excitedly bounced over to their table.

"Hello boys, have you decided on a topic," his happy voice chirped as the hand that was gripping his pencil was eagerly poised on top of his clip board, just waiting to take down their choice of topic.

Yugi stayed silent in his seat, questioning eyes focused on Yami's suspiciously happy demeanour. Yami turned his face towards their teacher, but his crimson irises were situated at the corner of his eye.

"I was telling Yugi here...," he started. It was obvious that whatever he was going to say was directed at Yugi but before Yugi could place it Yami's gaze flickered back to face the standing figure looming over him. "...that Egypt would be a fascinating choice to do."

Yugi's eyes popped but Mr. Harrison seemed ignorant to it.

"Yes fascinating choice," he gushed proudly, "what led you to that decision?"

"Well you know sir," Yami began with a professional voice almost as if he was the professor educating the student, "their time era is just so fascinating, with all that they managed to accomplish. I have a feeling that we would be able to find a lot of good materials on them..."

Yugi stared, astonished, as Yami skillfully reiterated _his_ entire explanation to Mr. Harrison.

He was copying him. Those were HIS words!

"...their mythology is also a fascinating topic that would be very interesting to research" Yami finished, at Yugi snapped out of his angered thoughts to see Mr. Harrison's face puffed out in pride.

"Well Yami, to be honesty I'm very surprised that those words came out of your mouth but good for you, he grinned encouragingly. "I'm sure you boys will have an amazing project and I'm really looking forward to seeing it."

And with that he quickly jotted down their topic and stalked off to another group of two girls who had their hands up.

Once he was out of ear rang, Yugi rotated his head to face Yami, his resentment clearly written all over his face.

"You really are an asshole you know that," he growled, all attempt of being nice and calm flew out the window, leaving hatred and loathing behind.

Yami snorted distastefully, it seemed like he was done keeping up his charade as well.

"Believe me that was painful for me too, I sounded like a total nerd. But I really do have to thank you, at least now he thinks I was the one that came up with the project."

The cynical look on his face mixed with the air of pride had Yugi sick to his stomach. How could anyone find this guy enjoyable to be around. He was sick just being in a 10 meter distance!

"Well considering you have no idea what you just said how do you plan on working on this project?" Yugi asked in irritation.

That irritation rose as a chuckle erupted from Yami's chest.

"Contrary to belief, I actually do know some things about Egypt and if not I have a friend who would be more than happy to help me, not for cheap of course, but happy nonetheless."

_Mariku_, Yugi thought, and he had to admit it was a good idea. He himself had not considered asking Malik for assistance, though it would be a good move.

Sighing and rubbing his temples Yugi could feel a headache brewing. He wanted nothing more than to have this over and done with, unfortunately he knew that wasn't possible, but hey he could dream right?

"Ok so Mr. Harrison said that food would be the first assignment. Do you have any ideas for how to do that?"

"Of course I do," Yugi had a terrible feeling he wasn't going to like the next response. "You do all the hard working stuff and I stand there and use my usual charm and grace to win him over." And he was right.

"Ohh really?" he grumbled, concocting a little plan in his head.

"Ya," was Yami's cocky response.

"And how has that been working out for ya so far, cause I'm pretty sure if you haven't won him over by now, how do expect to do it now?" he said in a sweet voice, doing an internal happy dance at Yami's scowl.

Chuckling in spite of himself, Yugi cheerfully glanced up at the clock. To his surprise, and ultimate pleasure, it indicated that it was almost time to leave.

Deciding to wrap things up he informed Yami that they would need to meet up after school to further discuss the details of their planning.

Before Yami had a chance to open his big mouth the loud screech of the bell sounded. Yugi would have never thought that he would be happy to hear that painful noise until today.

The sounds of chairs rubbing against the floor filled the room as the teens packed up their belongings and crowded around the door exiting the room.

Yugi followed their example, stuffing his own books into his bag.

"Ok so we'll meet up at the library then at 5," Yugi said, swinging his bag over his right shoulder and made a beeline toward the door. He couldn`t wait to get away from both the classroom and Yami. But he stopped when he heard Yami's voice.

"Nu-uh. We're doing this on my terms, meaning we are meeting up where I tell you to. I can't let other people think I'm willingly hanging out with you now can I," he sneered, slowly rising from his chair as if he had all the time in the world. He was stalling, Yugi knew and he frowned.  
>He wanted nothing more than to wipe that stupid sickeningly sweet smile off the jerks face. But he really didn't want to waste more time fighting with an incomparable idiot so begrudgingly he decided that he would have to agree to his wishes.<p>

"So where do you wanna meet then your highness", he spat out the last words as they left a foul taste in his mouth.

Yami grinned in triumph, not feeling offended but instead he felt a sense of accomplishment. Yugi mentally rolled his eyes. Of course the idiot was prideful that Yugi was finally succumbing to his desires, he had a major complex going on in that department.

"Seto's mansion, you know where that is yes?" Yami questioned and watched as Yugi's eyebrows shot up.

"K-Kaiba's..." Yugi strayed off In shock. Kaiba's mansion. KAIBA'S MANSION!

Kaiba's mansion was the place that every student dreamed of going.

It was rumoured that the place was huge.

Not just 'mansion huge', but 'huge-huge', or better yet, gigantic.

Kaiba was the CEO of an international multimillion dollar technical company, of course his mansion would be full of high tech gadgets and gizmos. Needless to say Yugi was very surprised, and quite frankly suspicious. Everyone knew that Kaiba was rolling in cash but it was also rumored that Yami wasn't that far behind. Yugi vaguely remembered That Yami's family was also in charge of a top company the name escaping his thoughts. That however wasn't the issue Yugi decided as he glances at Yami.

"Why Kaiba's mansion I heard you had your own, why mooch off your cousin?" Yugi voiced out in his confusion.

This seemed to trigger some hurtful memories, Yugi discovered as he saw Yami`s face scrunch up as he turned away from Yugi's eyes to stare at the desk as if it was the most fascinating object in the room. The air of confidence and superiority that once hung around him was blown away only to be replaced by one of sadness and misery.

Yami moved his shoulders; Yugi guessed that it was a shrug.

"I'm staying there so we might as well do it there," he said in a surprisingly quiet tone.

Yugi was about to ask what Yami meant, but when it dawned on him that that would be considered an act of caring and compassion he hastily bit his tongue. It was none of his business where Yami was staying, or who he was staying with.  
>But that didn't mean that this side of Yami didn't creep him out. He had to do something to get him back to normal.<p>

"Ok, you know what, fine! We'll do it your way. You big baby", he muttered the last part under his breath.

Yami's head jolted to face the other teen in the room.

Like a freshly lit match, his attitude of confidence and superiority was once again burning brightly.

"What was that!" he inquired and Yugi unconsciously. No matter how much he hated the guy, it was fun getting him riled up.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Yugi hurriedly answered with a small satisfied smirk. Spinning on his heel, he continued his march towards the door. Once he finally reached his destination, he curled his fingers around the knob, grasping it tightly. He turned to face Yami. "Well, see ya", and with that said he walked out the door, smirk seemingly permanently stitched on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm sorry about making you worry about this fic. And I have some points that I want to say so hopefully you are actually reading this :P<strong>

**First, I've started a new short little story on Fanfiction, it's called I'm No Damsel In Distress and I really hope you'll take the time to read it. It's a Bronzeshipping fic so if you like the way I write Bronzeshipping you'll really like it :) especially considering I've been majorly craving more Bronzeshipping XD**

**Second, considering all the reviews I've been getting –which you have no idea how much I love you guys for :D- I wanted to do one of those fan writing challenges thingies.**

**You see my friend is now doing a prompt writing challenge for one of her major fandoms, and she's been forcing me to try some of my own, only problem I got no idea D:**

**So I decided that I would get help from my dear beloved readers :DD That's you .**

**I decided that my 100****th**** reviewer, will be able to request a fic from me to write XD **

**So here's how this will work. You review and I will message you if you are my 100 reviewer. I will ask you if you want to request a fic or not. You will be able to message me within 1 day, considering time differences and what not :P if you want one or if you don't I'll go to the next person. **

**If you do want it all you have to do is reply with a yes (a no if you don't want it) and I'll give you another day to figure out what kind of request you would like to make. **

**Now here is what your request should be like:**

**1. Request one pairing and yes one of them must be in the fanfics, meaning Puzzleshipping, Bronzeshipping, Tendershipping, and Puppyshipping.**

**2. You give me a prompt to write for, by doing that you also have to give me a sentence that I have to incorporate in the can be any random little thing that either pops into your mind or heck, even a full idea that you want to read but have never wanted to write XD I'll take either.**

**3. This will be a oneshot type of thing, especially considering I must practice how to do those so please try do not expect more. I may write a sequel for it if I like the idea well enough but just warning you in advance.**

**4. You guys know I take long to update, you've experienced it firsthand. So I please don't expect your fics to be done within 1 week :( Especially considering my exams are coming up and whatnot. I promise to get to your idea but I don't want it rushed or anything. **

**So please take the time to review! You never know if the person before you rejects the idea so you might be chosen XD Even if it's not you please leave a review. These are the things that keep me inspired to write, trust me they mean alot so please keep them coming ;D**

**Until next time ~!**


End file.
